How I Got Your Mother
by moi-moi819
Summary: Gabi-verse. Paul's all grown up now with kids of his own. What will he tell them when the question of how he and Gabi got together is asked? Written for Counting Sinful Stars. Rating may go up with with future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: I'm back again friends! I've been receiving requests for a sequel to Poke Adventures for a while now. It wasn't until recently that I got a request for a sequel that focused on Gabi and Paul. Yep, you know it. This is gonna be Gaul Central. ;) I really hope that I do Paul justice in this fic. By far, he's the most difficult character ever for me to capture. It probably wouldn't be so hard if his character was explored more on the show… Anyways! Let's dive right in and I hope you all enjoy. :D

~:~

Life had been kind to him. Not a day went by where Paul didn't thank Arceus for bestowing these many blessings on him. He had notoriety as the head of all the Frontier Brains in Sinnoh. He had some of the strongest and most loyal Pokémon ever trained. Plus, he had a family that he would do anything for.

Paul hadn't always been the most sociable nor pleasant person. Even now, he wasn't exactly a social Butterfree. But, he was learning. How could he not with the excellent teacher that he had for a wife? Even his kids, no matter how young, were always teaching him something new. And speaking of his kids…

"Dad?" Paul heard the voice of his eldest, Reggie, call out to him. Looking up from his newspaper, Paul raised a questioning eye brow at his son. Reggie was Paul's mirror image. He had inherited his father's purple hair color and pitch black eyes. Even though he looked like his father, he acted far more similarly to his mother. He was friendly and charismatic with a slight temper to complete the set. His choice of outfit reminded Paul of his younger days when he was still a travelling Trainer. He wore the same shade of navy on his jacket with loose, black jeans. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Reggie asked with a slightly unsure look.

"What is it?" Paul responded while placing down his newspaper. He waited for Reggie to continue, but the boy was hesitating. "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

Reggie took a seat on one of the available seats in the family study. He sunk down into the leather seat before looking up at his father. Paul raised a purple brow at his son, waiting for him to speak. "Dad, what was it like for you when _you _went on your journey?" Reggie finally asked.

Of course his son would be concerned. It was only natural when you were just about to start a journey of your own. Paul chose his words carefully before speaking, "I started my journey in Kanto after I got my Turtwig from Professor Rowan. I travelled through Johto and Hoenn next before coming back home to Sinnoh."

"I _know _that already, Dad. I mean, were you scared to go off on your own? Weren't you worried that you wouldn't be able to raise your Pokémon to be strong enough to win the Sinnoh League?" Reggie explained.

"No," Paul answered in a succinct tone.

Reggie sat back at once. Of course his dad wouldn't be afraid to be on his own. Dad had some of the strongest Pokémon he knew (besides Mom's, of course). "How did you train your Pokémon to become strong?" Reggie asked next.

Paul raised a questioning brow at his son. "What are you hoping to accomplish by going on your journey?" Paul rebutted.

Reggie was thrown for a loop. With a slight sputter (talking to Dad always did that to him), he tried to speak. "I want to be the strongest Trainer ever. I want to be even stronger than you and Mom," Reggie told him while squaring his shoulders. He knew that his father responded better when someone didn't back down or flinch away from him.

Paul frowned. That was the last thing he was expecting. After staring at Reggie for several, long seconds, Paul was hit with a sense of realization. Reggie was just like _him. _It wasn't twenty-odd years ago that he craved power and strength. Back then, he knew what he wanted and he was willing to do whatever he deemed necessary to get it. The last thing he wanted was his son to follow in his footsteps. Paul remembered spending a large part of his childhood alone. It wasn't until he had finally made some friends that things started to look much brighter for him.

Paul shut his eyes while he spoke, "Power isn't everything, Reggie. It is just as important to form bonds with your Pokémon and to strengthen those bonds over time."

Reggie was floored once again. It took a few seconds, but once realization set in, Reggie could identify where he'd heard those words before.

"That's what Mommy always says!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed with tons of energy. Reggie and Paul turned to see who had intruded on them. Paul nodded once at his youngest, the six-year old Charlotte. She grinned happily at him before bounding into the room and taking up her place on his lap. Charlotte had never been one to respect personal boundaries. Her long, dark brown hair swayed as she moved around on his lap, fiddling with everything on his desk that she could reach.

"It's why Mom is the Champion and Dad's not," the second eldest, Surgio, went on with a cheeky grin. He strode into the room before plopping down onto a vacant chair. Surgio had just turned nine and was more than happy to remind anyone willing (or unwilling) to listen that he only had _one _year remaining until he could get _his_ first Pokémon.

"Dad's already the head of all the Frontier Brains. He doesn't need to be the Champion," Reggie told his brother smartly, ever ready to defend his father.

Surgio waved his brother off before passing a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "What are you guys talking about anyways?" Surgio questioned.

"I was telling Dad what my goals were since I'm getting my first Pokémon tomorrow," Reggie explained.

"Really? I already know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna be a Master Electric type Trainer. And when I'm old enough, I'll take over the Sunnyshore Gym for Uncle Volkner," Surgio bragged.

"I want to be a Coordinator!" Charlotte exclaimed with a bright grin. No one in the room commented on Charlotte's choice. It seemed that Charlotte had a new goal every week. Just last week she wanted to a Pokémon Nurse. "I'll be as good as Grandma, Aunt Vicky, and Mommy."

"Dad, you met Mom while you were on your journey. Didn't you?" Reggie spoke up then.

"Yes. Why?" Paul replied with a nod.

"Were you and Mommy always friends?" Charlotte asked while turning a stapler over in her small hands. Paul took the stapler away before she could hurt herself and placed it out of her reach.

Once again, Paul chose his words carefully. "When she first met me, your mother…hated my guts. I won't lie. I wasn't too _thrilled_ about her either," Paul said. He received mixed reactions from his children. Charlotte looked ready to cry, fat tears were already welling up in her brown eyes. Reggie was simply shocked. His mouth hung open widely. Surgio was the only one to find this funny. He laughed loudly at the idea, his head tipping back merrily.

"But if Mom hated you and you didn't like her, how'd you two end up married?" Reggie asked, his mind working ten miles a minute to try to connect the dots and see the picture he was clearly missing.

Paul thought hard about what he was going to say next. There were times that even he wondered how he had convinced Gabi to be with him, let alone marry him. "It started… shortly after she turned fourteen…" Paul spoke, getting lost in his thoughts.

~:~

Moi-Moi: And here's the intro! Did anyone else applaud my creativity with Surgio's name. ;) He's got to follow the trend of having some sort of electricity pun in his name. (Surgio instead of Sergio.) Get it? ;D I can be so lame… See you next time!

Edited: 6/3/14


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Ahoy, mateys! Land ho! Chapter two be off the port bow! Lol I have no idea what I just said, but it meant, "Here's Chapter two for all you loveable Poke fans!" Let's get to it. ;)

~:~

"Electivire, Brick Break. Now!" Paul commanded loudly. He watched his Pokémon with critical eyes, looking for any imperfections in the move's execution. Electivire did his best to perform at 100% in his Trainer's eyes. His Brick Break was able to completely pulverize the boulder he was aiming at and left a cloud of dust in its wake. Turning to Paul, Electivire waited for criticism. Paul nodded once in acceptance without uttering any words.

"Paul, I made lunch. Are you hungry?" Reggie called out from the open, patio door. Reggie wiped his hands dry on a dish towel while observing his younger brother train hard with his Pokémon. Paul had just won the Sinnoh League after beating Stephan in battle. His match against Aaron was set for two weeks from now. Reggie had expected nothing less from Paul than complete determination.

"Sure," Paul acquiesced. His Pokémon took this as a symbol to take a break, all slumping to the ground at once. Paul turned to enter the home then. Reggie followed him inside, a small smile on his face.

"You're training hard. I'm sure you'll do great," Reggie commented while placing a plate down in front of Paul. Paul offered a small thanks before digging in. "…Gabi called. Your match with Aaron was rescheduled for that morning instead of at night," Reggie started, hoping to make conversation.

Once he saw that Paul had no intention of making small talk, Reggie turned on the television instead. He was relaxing while Rhonda reported on the latest sighting of famous celebrities. Reggie was about to change the channel when Rhoda said something that piqued his interest.

"…_The Sinnoh Champion was seen out on the town with the Runner-Up of the most recent Sinnoh League by several eye witnesses. I went straight to the source to see if there was any truth behind the rumors…" _Rhonda winked. Reggie sat up with an interested smirk. Paul hesitated slightly while taking a bite of his food. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the screen.

"_Gabi, I've heard the rumors on you and Stefen's latest date. My listeners must know, have you and Paul _really_ split up?" _the Rhoda in the middle of a recorded interview asked. A wide-eyed Gabi stood next to her with a sniggering Infernape at her side.

"_W-what are you talking about? I'm not dating Stephan or Paul…"_ Gabi said and tried to back away slowly.

Rhonda was too quick for her, however. With a sneaky arm, Rhonda was able to pull her back to face the camera while shoving a mic under her nose. "_How is Paul taking the rejection? Do you two still speak?"_

_"There _was_ no rejection. I'm not dating-"_

_"So Gaul lives on! You heard it here folks. Gaul is going strong. It's obvious that this Stefen is trying to come between Sinnoh's Young Couple. But, it's not going to work," _the recorded Rhonda said with a wink while Gabi glared at her back. If you paid close attention, you would notice Infernape firing off a small Flamethrower above her and off-screen. A few seconds passed before the sound of metal bending with a snap could be heard and Rhonda was crushed under a microphone with a suspiciously heated end. "_I've warned you about that micropone already! Make that mistake again, and I'll have your fired like the last guy!"_

The recording quickly cut off. "And that's all for Sinnoh Now! See you next time!" Rhonda winked.

"I don't understand why you bother listening to her," Paul scoffed and took a violent stab at his rice.

"You're right. I could always call Gabi. She'd just tell me herself," Reggie smiled. He'd never admit it to Paul, but Reggie always enjoyed to push Paul's buttons when it came to Gabi. Paul would never admit to feeling jealous or anything that implied that he had feelings for Gabi, but Reggie could see it as plain as day on his face.

"She's not with him," Paul offered in a final tone.

"Did she tell you that?" Reggie asked with pure curiosity in his voice.

Paul nearly snapped his chopsticks in two. He didn't know why Reggie insisted on asking him ridiculous questions. Gabi denied it on national television. _Obviously_, she wasn't interested in that Primeape-sized, poor excuse for a Trainer.

"Gabi's a very sought after girl. She's powerful, kind, smart, funny…" Reggie trailed off and continued with his channel surfing.

"I'm going to get some air," Paul huffed and left his lunch behind. Reggie watched Paul leave the house from the corner of his eyes. When Paul slammed the front door shut, Reggie nearly smirked.

Hearing the loud noise, all the Pokémon Paul ad left outside slowly made their way inside. Electivire was at the front of the group, his eyes searching for his Trainer. "Paul went out to get some air," Reggie informed them all.

"He's not too happy right now. Rhonda was showing footage of Gabi and Stefan on television," Reggie went on to explain. He received knowing looks from all the Pokémon. No one understood their Trainer's plight more than them. They could sense the favorable feelings Paul felt towards Gabi.

"I don't think Paul will ever be truly happy until he comes to terms with his feelings," Reggie told the Pokémon with a sigh. Slowly, Reggie stood to face them all. "We just may have to help him with that," Reggie finished with a wink. The Pokémon Breeder received a loud chorus of cheers from the Pokémon.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I only drink orange juice with pulp. Go ahead and judge me accordingly. It won't change anything. Don't forget to review though! ;)

Edited: 6/14/14


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Oh my gosh you guys! I know that it's been forever! I'm so sorry! But classes have been rough and it's been hard to find the time to write even a word. But, I'm here now. If you were hoping for a "Darkness Within" update, you'll have to wait a little longer for that. ^.^' It's halfway done if that makes you feel better. :) I've been dying to come back for a while now and I've finally gotten my classes under a bit of control so let's see how long it lasts. Anyways, let's start another chapter!

~:~

"Infernape, use Close Combat!" Gabi commanded. Infernape leapt into the air before coming at Ursaring with her paws poised for destruction.

"Dodge it! Now!" Paul commanded. Ursaring tried to sidestep the primate, but it was futile. The countless hours of combat training Infernape had been through enabled her to quickly pivot on the ball of her foot and use her second leg to strike Ursaring in the gut, as if she had anticipated the dodge. After being momentarily stunned, Ursaring was left exposed to Infernape's rapid fire punches. As a last ditch effort, Ursaring was able to catch one of Infernape's punches before quickly tossing her over his shoulder with a cry. "Focus Blast, let's go!"

"Flamethrower!" Gabi responded with a grin. That grin never was a good sign. That grin meant that Gabi had hatched an idea… "Now, send it back!"

Paul smirked. He knew it. He watched Ursaring's Focus Blast be consumed by the Flamethrower before turning from bright blue to burning red. With a well-placed kick, Infernape shot the blast back like a game of extreme volleyball.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! The victory goes to Gabi!" Reggie announced. "Paul, what's with that smile? I can't remember the last time I saw you smile after losing…" Reggie went on while he stroked his slight, chin stubble in mock thought. He had recently decided to stop shaving and try a new look.

"I just have Gabi's mannerisms mastered. I could tell that she was about to use Ursaring's attack against him in some show of her Contest skills," Paul explained while giving Gabi and even stare. Gabi blinked owlishly before exchanging a look with her Infernape. They both grinned. "A lot of good it does you to know what I'm going to do when you can't even counter it," Gabi teased lightly. Infernape snickered lightly behind her fist. "Don't worry. I'll have _that_ mastered before our _real_ battle," Paul hinted with a smug look. Gabi raised a brow at him before nodding once in acceptance.

"Look at you two- supposed rivals and rumored love birds. I can see where the rival part comes in, but I'm not seeing much love…" Reggie hinted. Paul's cheeks flamed while Gabi laughed lightly.

"Don't be silly, Reggie. Paul can't let himself be distracted now. He's got a match against Aaron to win. Besides, I'm just here to help him train," Gabi winked. Reggie sent her a sly, knowing look that Paul missed. Gabi pretended to not have noticed Reggie's look and glanced at her Xtransceiver instead. "Well, look at the time, boys. I've got to get going."

"You're leaving already?" Reggie asked since Paul had decided to clamp his mouth shut.

"I've got to get over to Solaceon Town to see my grandparents. The Pokémon egg is going to hatch soon! Infernape and I are so excited. We've got to get going!" Gabi exclaimed before jogging away with Infernape at her side. Not long ago, Gabi had sent her Infernape through a transfer machine in order to visit Ash's Infernape at Professor Oak's Pokémon lab. It was a sort of custom that Infernape spend a few days at the lab out of the month. It was a pretty big deal when Infernape returned several days later with an egg and a motherly glow about her. Infernape had allowed the elderly couple to look after the egg at Gabi's request. It wasn't long before they received a call from her Grandfather saying that the egg was moving ever so often.

"She seems pretty busy these days," Reggie mused out loud.

"She has to be. The League is being challenged. She has to get her Pokémon into top condition before I face her," Paul commented.

Reggie smiled. He would allow Paul to have this moment of smugness. To anyone who couldn't read Paul well, he seemed confident and slightly arrogant. But to Reggie's trained eye, he could see the eager anticipation his brother was really putting off. "Come on, Paul. I think lunch should be ready by now," Reggie said before leading his brother and Pokémon back into their home.

~:~

"Hello Sinnoh! It's me, Rhonda, your beloved, top-class reporter on the scene of this year's Sinnoh League Challenge! And a special "hello" to everyone all over the world watching this broadcast at their homes or online! The air here is _positively _electric!" Rhonda was grinning widely into the camera with her microphone poised and ready to go. Rhonda had long since done away with her lengthy locks and was now sporting a stylish bob. After pressing a delicate finger to her ear, Rhonda's eyes lost focus before they suddenly brightened. "My sources are telling me that Aaron has just arrived! As we _all _know, Aaron is being challenged by the winner of this year's Sinnoh League- Paul!" Rhonda grinned. She took out a handheld device and began moving her thumb across the screen, "And according to recent, online polls, there's resounding support for Paul to win! I can only guess that it has something to do with fans everywhere wanting to see Gaul's love put to the test on the battlefield…" Rhonda winked.

"_Rhonda behind you_," the cameraman whispered. While Rhonda was talking, a man had moved into the scene behind Rhonda. He was about to leave the scene, but stopped at the sound of Rhonda's broadcast.

Rhonda blinked curiously before peeking over her shoulder. When she recognized who it was standing behind her, she let out an excited giggle before snatching him up by the arm and pulling him towards the camera. "Aaron! Just the guy I wanted to see! Tell my viewers how you are feeling about this match," Rhonda smiled brightly and stuck her mic up to Aaron's mouth.

"…I suppose it'll be a good match. I've seen what my opponent is capable of. I'm looking forward to facing Paul. I've heard a lot of good things about him. I'm sure he'll be able to give me a run for my money…" Aaron grinned handsomely.

~:~

"_And you heard it here folks! Aaron's got high hopes for this match! Let's see if Paul can deliver…" _Rhonda grinned and winked before the transmission ended. Gabi shook her head with a small smile. She put away her brand new, handheld device and withheld a small laugh.

"I never thought I'd see the day where someone said that they'd heard good things about my brother," Reggie joked.

"Don't be so hard on Paul. He's come a long way," Gabi smiled. They were sitting in the VIP box at the Coliseum with Mr. Goodshow, Flint, and Stephan.

"You can say that again. These whippersnappers these days've got boat loads of talent and drive! They remind me of me!" Mr. Goodshow laughed.

"This match is gonna be hot. I can feel it," Flint grinned and leaned back in his seat.

Gabi frowned at Flint slightly. "Flint, no offense, but why are you here? Paul still has to beat Fantina before he could face you," Gabi commented. Last year, Bertha had retired as an Elite Four member and left the position open. Of the few elite Trainers in Sinnoh who were offered the position, Fantina was chosen. She had to face off against the other members as well as defeat Bertha in battle to be able to qualify, but she had accomplished both tasks with moderate difficulty.

Volkner had been offered the position as well- something Gabi fully supported. But the Electric type Master kindly turned down the position. The Sunnyshore Tower and Gym were far too important to him. He couldn't think of anyone to leave them to and Arceus forbid that the Pokémon League appointed a new Gym Leader that didn't keep the Gym in the top condition that Volkner kept it in.

"I know he's going to face me eventually. I figured that I should be here to observe his battling as well as cheer for your boyfriend," Flint winked. Reggie chuckled while Mr. Goodshow laughed loudly. Gabi shook her head with a smile. She had long since given up on convincing Flint that "Gaul" wasn't real.

"Gabi's not dating Paul! I think I would now if she were," Stephan interjected from his seat behind them.

"_Welcome to the first match of this year's Sinnoh League Challenge! Our competitors are now making their way onto the field!" _the announcer proclaimed, effectively cutting off Stephan's spiel. The announcer could have said that the building had caught fire and he wouldn't have received a louder cry from the crowd. As per usual, the crowd was lively and a couple decibels passed "loud". From where she sat, Gabi could see countless amounts of posters with Paul's face, his Electivire, or "GALO".

Gabi frowned. "What does GALO stand for?" she asked no one in particular.

"Gaul Always Lives On. I started it. I said it in an interview with Rhonda to get her to leave me alone. And now it's a thing! I'm a trendsetter," Flint smirked. Gabi rolled her eyes at him. Stephan glared at the back of Flint's head. Where were all the SALO Posters? "Stabi" sounded way better than "Gaul".

"_The six-on-six match between Aaron of the Elite Four and Paul, the challenger will now begin! The battle will be over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to battle_," the referee announced into the microphone attached to his ear. "_In addition, both Trainers may substitute Pokémon! Trainers, choose your first Pokémon…"_

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul declared.

"Drapion, let's go!" Aaron yelled. "Use Cross Poison!"

"Will-O-Wisp, let's go!" Paul commanded.

"_And so it begins folks! It looks like our competitors are ready to jump right in and give us an explosive battle from the get go!" _the announcer started.

"Flamethrower!" Paul ordered at the same time Aaron called for an Aerial Ace.

~:~

"Wait a minute Dad. What does your match against Aaron have to do with you and Mom getting married?" Surgio interrupted with a dubious look.

Paul gave his son a pensive look as he thought. "It's not so much the battle, but what happened afterward," Paul explained.

"Well why don't you skip all this stuff and just get to the point?" Surgio suggested as if that was the only proper way to do things.

"I want to hear about Dad's battle! It was hard wasn't it?" Reggie asked and leaned in to hear Paul continue.

"Not at all. I handled my battle with Aaron relatively easily," Paul answered. Instantly, he could tell that his answer had not been what his son was expecting.

"Well what do you expect? They're _Bug _Pokémon. They're nowhere near as cool and strong as Electric or Dragon types," Surgio explained in a completely biased tone. Paul rolled his eyes at his son with a scoff.

"Story time, Daddy!" Charlotte reminded Paul with an impatient pat to his cheek with her small hand. Paul looked his daughter in the eye, not surprised by the expectant pout he saw there.

"Right. It's what happened after I won the battle that's important…" Paul continues.

~:~

"Use Energy Ball, Beautifly!" Aaron commanded.

"Electivire, Protect!" Paul rebutted. "Now finish it with Thunder Punch."

Placing both hands out before it, Electivire erected the slightly transparent, green barrier between him and Aaron's Beautifly. The green Energy Ball collided with the barrier before exploding in a cloud of smoke. Out from the smoke, Electivire dashed at Beautifly with his fist giving off copious amounts of electricity.

"_And Beautifly goes down! This means that Paul has won the match and is now one step closer to facing the Champion! You can't get this kind of entertainment just anywhere, folks…" _the announcer exclaimed. The entire stadium was cheering even louder than before, their volume had been steadily rising throughout the battle.

Paul faced Aaron one last time on the field with Electivire grinning at his side. He offered a small smile when Aaron offered his hand. While shaking hands, Aaron spoke up. "I don't have to tell you that this is just the beginning. Don't hold anything back when you face Fantina, or even Flint or Lucian. You're going to need it against Gabi."

"I can assume that you're sure I'll beat them?" Paul smirked.

"Well, don't tell them but yeah. It isn't rocket science. Gabi's been helping you hasn't she?" Aaron laughed before leaving the field with a knowing smile. Thankfully, Aaron had turned his mic off before approaching Paul. Who knows what the crowd of 100,000+ Gaul fans would have done to find out that Gabi was helping Paul train.

Paul left the field with Electivire at his side. His partner was still purring and sparking from his win. Paul didn't bother recalling him. It wouldn't do anything for his endless amounts of energy if he were holed up in his Pokéball.

"Paul!" It was Gabi and Infernape. Paul was only mildly surprised to see Infernape moving with a small Chimchar clamped onto her back. Infernape had one paw on the Chimchar's back and the other in a fist as she walked on her knuckles. "I'm glad I caught you before things got crazy. Congrats!"

"Thanks. It wasn't too difficult," Paul replied.

"Don't get too cocky now. You still have Fantina, Flint, and Lucian to beat. I heard that Lucian has been working hard and Flint even went through the trouble of catching an all new Pokémon," Gabi told him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Paul went on. "I see Infernape's Egg hatched."

"Yeah. My Grandpa just transferred her over to me with Chimchar. It's a male. He's adorable," Gabi grinned and scratched at the tuft of fur on the Chimchar's head. Suddenly, Gabi gave Paul an unsure look. Paul could easily tell that something was bothering Gabi. Honestly, it was slightly unnerving to see her so unsure and hesitant. "Paul, I wanted to catch you before everyone else did because I wanted to give you this."

Paul stared down at the off-white envelope Gabi was offering him. He took it from her before opening it up to view its contents. "An invitation to the Champion's Gathering?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah. It's something the Pokémon League is starting up this year. It's an annual ball where the Champion from each region gets together as a sort of meet and greet. No Pokémon battles. Just a night of meeting new people and making connections. It's not just Champions. There'll be Elite Four members, Gym Leaders, League members… I think it's just anyone important enough to get an invitation," Gabi finished with a slight chuckle. "I was invited obviously and I was hoping that you'd go with me… as my escort."

Paul stared down at the exquisite calligraphy on the invitation. Gabi wanted him to be her escort to this formal ball?

"I'd understand if you don't want to. I just wanted to ask," Gabi went on.

"It sounds fun," Paul remarked after some time. His eyes were still trained on the invitation, but then he decided to look up at Gabi. He knew instantly that this had been the right answer. Gone was the hesitant Gabi and back once again was the bright and shining Gabi he knew. She gave him a dazzling smile before quickly pulling him into a hug. Paul was momentarily stunned by her quick actions ad was only able to pat her back awkwardly. He could see Infernape smirking at him over Gabi's shoulder from where she stood with her young swinging from her arm like a tree branch. Paul's face began heating up.

Suddenly, Gabi pulled away. "In that case, I have to get going. My mom wanted to go shopping for a dress in Hearthome. I think she's hoping we don't find one so she can make it herself. Anyways, I got to go. I'll see you in a week Paul!" Gabi smiled again before leaving the way she came with Infernape following.

Paul was too stunned to move for a while, but eventually a smirk made its way onto his face. When he heard a low purr, Paul looked over at his Electivire. Electivire was making a show of winking and low growling noises. In that instant, all the blood in Paul's body rushed to his face. With a stiff glare, Paul recalled his Pokémon, disregarding his snickers. If that was Electivire's reaction, he didn't want to see Reggie's…

~:~

Paul refrained from tugging on his tie as his dark eyes scanned the room. Everything was brightly decorated and the definition of elegant. Crystal lamps along the wall and a giant, crystal chandelier lit up the room. Waiters in tuxedoes walked around with trays of hors d'oeuvres between the crowd of women in ball gowns and their escorts in tuxedos. There were some Pokémon mixed into the crowd, some as a part of the catering comity while others were attending with their Trainers. There would be no battling tonight, but even the Pokémon needed a party some time…

"Don't you look handsome in your tux?" Paul heard. He smirked and turned. He knew from the voice alone that it was Gabi who had spoken and he was ready to respond with something witty, but whatever it was had escaped his mind at the moment. He had forgotten to close his mouth from where he stood staring. Gabi was wearing a strapless, red ball gown with black gloves extending up to her elbows. Her long hair was pulled to the side in long waves. With a glimmering tiara on her head. "Paul?"

"You're wearing make-up," Paul acknowledged. He nearly kicked himself. Why was _that_ the first thing to come out of his mouth?

"Yeah. Dawn did it and my hair. My mom got to make the dress after all," she smiled.

"You look… really nice," Paul tried again. She looked better than nice. "Stunning" was a better word…

"Thank you, Paul. I like your tux."

"R-Reggie picked it out. He was having way too much fun with it," Paul said. Laughing lightly, Gabi slipped her arm through Paul's before leading him away. Reggie had been more than happy to help his little brother find a tux and get ready. He'd even offered to do Paul's hair for him, but Paul had respectfully declined. Reggie had been disappointed, but had left him be. Paul wasn't sure if Gabi would have laughed at him had he let Reggie do his hair with the jar of hair gel and hair dryer.

"I like this song," Gabi said in lieu of a request to dance. She slipped her gloved hand into his and placed the other on his shoulder before she began to move. Paul wasn't much of a dancer. While Gabi kept perfect rhythm, he moved stiffly in her arms. From over her bare shoulder, Paul could pick out some faces dancing in the crowd. He saw Volkner dancing with that Gym Leader from Unova (Elesa was it? Gabi had said that they were dating…). He even saw Flint dancing with a woman with pink hair and red shades. Paul wasn't exactly sure who she was. Before he could stare at her a bit in order to place her face, Flint was spinning her and dipping her low with a hand someplace it shouldn't be. Paul quickly averted his eyes.

Even though he wouldn't dare move his hand any lower down Gabi's back, Paul couldn't help but wonder if Flint had the right idea. Before he could try anything, Gabi spoke up again. "You can relax with me, Paul. You may not be good at it right now, but you're a fast learner. Count the steps out with me," she instructed. Paul didn't speak the number aloud, but he did repeat them in his mind. It got easier. "See? I told you so," she said with a smile in her voice before resting a cheek on his shoulder.

"And you just love to be right. Don't you?" he responded. She laughed a bit, but didn't respond. Before he could lose his nerve, Paul pulled away from Gabi and led her in a smooth spin before dipping her. After a few seconds, he righted her before starting their swaying again.

"Okay. I wasn't expecting that. Have you been letting me think you couldn't dance this whole time?" she asked him. Paul didn't respond. "Well it doesn't matter. I still like you despite your dancing capabilities," Gabi said with a small laugh.

By the end of the night, Paul was practically a professional dancer. His feet had started hurting about an hour ago thanks to these shoes Reggie had insisted that he wear. He had wanted to sit and rest, but before he could tell this to Gabi, she had started to sing softly on his shoulder. He'd never heard her sing before. It was soothing. His foot problems faded to the background as he had listened to her croon.

"Here you go," Paul spoke as he offered Gabi a glass of punch. She was waiting for him on a balcony outside the ball room. There were only a few others outside soaking up the cool air and the sounds of the nocturnal Pokémon.

"Thanks, Paul. I was dying of thirst. Dancing is hard work," she said and took a sip. "I would have asked you to sit down, but you looked like you were having fun." Paul didn't respond. "I'm really glad you decided to come out with me tonight."

"I'm having fun as well," Paul said honestly. He'd never imagined that he'd be able to enjoy himself at such an extravagant party. But, Gabi always made things enjoyable for him.

"Is that really the time?" Gabi asked as she stared down at Paul's wrist. Paul let his eyes glance over his watch. '_12:57', _it read. Paul stared at it in disbelief. He'd gotten here a few minutes after 8. "We should probably say goodnight. I know you've got a day of training ahead of you tomorrow."

"You've got your training too," Paul acknowledged.

"I doubt I'll be able to wake up before ten. I'll give everyone the day off tomorrow," Gabi waved him off.

"Excuse me, folks. Commemorative picture?" a young man asked as he approached Gabi and Paul with his camera.

"Sure," Gabi smiled. The young man got behind his large camera before gesturing for the couple to scoot in close. Gabi left her empty punch glass behind on the ledge as she wrapped Paul in a two-armed embrace. Paul was more than used to her presence after the night he had. Coolly, Paul placed an arm around her waist and waited for the cameraman with a small smile.

"Okay. 1…2…3," the cameraman said. Just before he could press the button, Gabi moved quickly. She took Paul by surprise once again when she left his embrace in order to place a hand to his right cheek and lean his left towards her. Just as the camera flashed, she pecked Paul's cheek. Paul was left with spots in front of his eyes and a dazed look. Gabi flitted away from him to view the picture on the camera.

"I like it. Can we get two copies?" she asked him.

"Of course. Follow me and I'll print them out for you," he said before leaving. Gabi smiled before taking Paul's hand in hers and leading him after the cameraman. Paul was still stunned. How long would Gabi be surprising him like this? Did it really matter? "Here you go, miss."

"Thank you," Gabi said as she took the photos from the guy. She slipped one photo into Paul's jacket pocket for him before showing him the other one. "I'm going to frame it. I think it came out really nicely."

Paul stared down at the photo. There was Gabi kissing his cheek with her eyes closed. Although he could only see the side of her face, he could tell that she looked happy and even mischievous. He, on the other hand, looked absolutely stunned with a ripe blush on his cheeks. No matter how embarrassed he looked, Paul had to agree. It was a nice picture.

~:~

Paul closed the door behind him with a sigh as he stepped into his home. There was only a single lamp in the living room on. Reggie must have left it on for him. Suddenly, all the lights in the living room flicked on to fill the house with light. Paul squinted against the light before making out Reggie's smug form sitting on the couch with most of his Pokémon sitting with him. Paul stopped at all their knowing looks.

"You stayed out pretty late," Reggie acknowledged.

"I lost track of time. Sorry for keeping you up," Paul apologized and hung his jacket over the back of a chair.

"Don't apologize. We wanted to wait for you," Reggie said and stood. He approached his brother before turning Paul's head by moving his chin. "Is that… lipstick?"

Immediately, Paul pulled away from his brother. "I'm going to bed. I have training in the morning," Paul said and took to the stairs. Reggie shook his head with a smile when he heard Paul's bedroom door shut. Reggie took Paul's jacket into his arms and was about to head to bed when he heard Electivire speak. He turned a questioning brow to the Electric type only to see Electivire pointing at the ground. There was a photo on the ground. Reggie picked it up before turning it over in his hands. With a smile Reggie set off to find a picture frame before heading off to bed.

~:~

Moi-Moi: My nails look like cookies and crème ice cream. This is a pretty big deal. Just in case you were wondering, Flint was dancing with Malva. For some reason, I totally ship them. Please review!

Edited: 10/3/14


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: You know what just brightens my day regardless of what kind of day I'm having? A positive review. So this chapter goes out to EpicShadowNinja for your last review! :D In the middle of my Organic Chemistry lab, I got your review and it made the lab _that_ much more bearable. :DDDD Let's get to it!

~:~

"Dad, isn't the picture you were talking about the same picture that you keep in your desk drawer?" Reggie asked and pointed to the desk. Surgio raised a questioning and slightly nosy brow. Charlotte moved quickly, opening the top drawer and pulling out said picture and several other papers at once. "Pretty!" Charlotte exclaimed with stars in her bright eyes. Surgio and Reggie moved in closer to stare down at the picture in their sister's hands. It was older now- the ends were slightly bent and the color faded slightly.

"Just how old is this picture?" Surgio asked and took the picture from his sister to observe it more closely. Charlotte fussed from Paul's lap as she tried to take the photo back, but Surgio kept her at bay. Paul took the photo away before any harm could come to it. "It's around twenty-one years old," Paul answered Surgio.

"You're really old, Daddy," Charlotte said with a giggle before she starting fingering the slight wrinkles on her father's face.

Paul scoffed once with a smirk and took her hand away. "I'm old, am I? Does that mean your mother is old too?" Paul asked.

"Mommy's not old. She says that she's twenty-five…" Charlotte said while sorting through all the papers she'd pulled onto Paul's desk. Paul put the papers away for her before shifting her to sit more comfortably on his lap.

"So what happened after Mom sent you home with lipstick on your cheek?" Surgio grinned. Reggie rolled his eyes at his younger brother, but moved to listen in to his father's words nonetheless.

"She harassed the living daylights out of me for the next few weeks," Paul answered with an exasperated sigh. "She didn't give me a moment's peace. She was always around."

"Geez. Mom sounded like a pain," Surgio muttered before freezing. He did his best deer-in-headlights expression as he waited for the chewing out he expected from his father.

"She was and still can be. But, she's a good pain," Paul answered with a fond smirk as he stared down at the photo he still held.

~:~

Paul cracked his eyes open to stare out at the bright day through his window. There was a Starly chirping away happily before it took off to share its song with the rest of the world. Paul sat up slowly before stretching out his back and standing. There was still some dull pain in his feet from last night, but he ignored it. Slowly, he shuffled into his bathroom to get his day started. After catching a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror, Paul almost decided to crawl back into bed. He made it a point not to go to bed late. It made waking up hard to do. It was terrible when he had a full day's worth of plans. Once his teeth were brushed, Paul took the steps downstairs to get the breakfast he could smell Reggie cooking. Maybe once he had eaten something, he would have the energy to get ready.

"_That's really tasty. Where'd you get this recipe again_?" Paul heard Reggie ask. Paul raised a brow. Who was he talking to? Paul stepped into the kitchen and stopped. Reggie was standing in front of the stove with someone. Reggie spotted Paul before he could quickly shuffle back up to his room and hide away for a bit longer. "Paul! I didn't hear you come in," Reggie smiled.

"Hm?" Gabi hummed as she turned around. She was standing next to Reggie with her brown hair up in a high ponytail, a white sundress, with what looked like purple, bikini straps tied around her neck. She sent Paul a dazzling smile before approaching him with a plate of food. "Morning, Paul. Try one of these," she said while offering him a light brown cookie that was covered in sugar crystals.

With an unsure look, Paul took the cookie from her before trying it. It was still warm and practically melting in his mouth. Gabi must have seen something in his expression that pleased her because she smiled gratefully at him. "I'm glad you like it. I got the recipe from a friend of mine. Her name is Serena and she's a master baker," Gabi said while brushing away some sugar from the corner of Paul's mouth.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you were taking the day off," Paul spoke after clearing his throat and finding his voice.

"I am. Today's Beach Day," Gabi informed him. Paul was surprised at the sound of cheering from the other side of the room. Paul noticed that some of Gabi's Pokémon were mixed in with his own and they all were eating breakfast happily.

"Beach Day?" Paul asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. I always go to the beach every other week or so with my Pokémon. Usually, Vicky comes with us, but she's in Snowpoint City right now. Then I thought, 'maybe Paul would want to come'. I even asked Reggie, but he says that he has cleaning to do today and a Pokémon to drop off for its Trainer," Gabi explained to Paul.

Paul raised a brow at Reggie. He knew that Reggie wasn't taking care of anyone's Pokémon right now. Reggie was carefully avoiding Paul's gaze as he went about fixing some food and placing the containers into a basket. "Why me? I thought you would have asked Dawn or someone else," Paul commented.

At his words, Gabi's mood looked slightly deflated, but she didn't stop now. "I'm friends with a bunch of Coordinators and the Wallace Cup is going on in Kanto right now," Gabi explained. "I figured that you must still be tired from last night so I came to _insist_ that you take the day off too."

"I don't want to get your hopes up, Gabi. Paul isn't much of a beach goer. I think the last time he went to the beach was when our family went out while he was still young," Reggie told her before closing up the picnic basket and placing it down on the counter close to her.

Paul could see Gabi's mood steadily sinking. She seemed to think about Reggie's words before nodding to herself. "I just wanted to offer up the opportunity. I could spend the day with just my Pokémon or maybe I could invite Stefan or Volkner. Although I doubt Volkner will say yes. He's always busy," Gabi pouted.

"Stefan's still in town? I figured that he would have gone back to Unova by now," Reggie commented.

"He's leaving soon, but he keeps saying that he wants to hang out before he goes. I'm not sure if he's free today, but I'll give him a call," Gabi started and grabbed the picnic basket by the handle.

"Don't bother," Paul spoke up. He got a surprised look from Gabi and a knowing one from Reggie. He purposefully ignored Reggie. "I'll go with you. Just let me get ready," Paul said. As soon as he said it, Paul's Pokémon let out loud cheers with gleeful expressions on their faces. Paul scoffed at them all. "But tomorrow we'll be working harder than ever to make up for the day lost."

At the sound of his Pokémon groaning, Gabi laughed lightly. "Go easy on them, Paul. You can't really blame them," Gabi smiled before using her fingers to comb through Paul's purple locks. "I've never see you with bedhead before. It's cute," she grinned. Paul felt his face flame before he politely removed her hand from his hair and left to get ready.

"I think you're right, Gabi. My little brother's more adorable than a Teddiursa wrapped in Lillipups," Reggie chuckled.

Paul chose to ignore his brother's comment and instead hurried out of the room. Once he reached his room, Paul began rooting through his clothes for anything he could wear to the beach. Reggie had been right- it _had_ been a while since Paul had been to the beach. He was sure that Reggie had bought him a pair of trunks not too long ago while subtly hinting at him going to the beach with Gabi. Paul rolled his eyes. Looks like Reggie got his wish.

The trunks were blue with a white floral pattern. Luckily, they fit as well. Paul pulled on a white t-shirt before rooting through his closet for shoes. He wasn't surprised to see no flip flops in sight. Paul wasn't one for open-toed shoes. Satisfied with his choice in clothing, Paul quickly ran a brush through his hair while trying to keep the blush off his cheeks. Gabi'd actually _liked _seeing his hair messy… Mentally shaking himself out, Paul left the brush behind and made his way out of his room. Reggie caught him in the hallway. "I already packed it for you," Reggie said and offered Paul a bag. Peering into the bag, Paul could make out a towel, an extra set of clothes, and sun block. Paul nodded at his brother in thanks. "See you later, Paul. Have fun," Reggie smiled.

Paul made it back downstairs to see Gabi and Gardevoir waiting for him patiently. "All ready to go?" Gabi smiled. Paul nodded at her before letting Gardevoir take his hand and Gabi's and Teleport them away. A second later, they were standing on one of Sandgem Town's less populated beaches. "Come on, Paul. I guarantee that we won't be mobbed today. Barely anyone ever comes to this beach," Gabi said while looping Paul's arm with hers. Paul walked silently with Gabi's arm through his, growing increasingly at ease with the physical contact. Where he used to feel unease at such close proximity, now Paul only felt tingly fondness.

"I was thinking," Gabi started. Paul waited for her to continue as they released all their Pokémon. "I _said_, 'I was thinking'…"

Paul rolled his eyes with a scoff. When Paul looked down at Gabi with a smirk on his face, he asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Gabi smiled brightly up at him before speaking, "Thank you for asking. I was thinking that since you haven't been to the beach in _so_ long that it's my duty to reintroduce you. So, gather up your Pokémon and get ready to have your butt handed to you at Tag."

Paul stopped to raise a brow at Gabi in question. "Tag?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you've never played before. Oh Paul. Where would you be without me?" Gabi sighed and shook her head. Paul grinned and let a small chuckle escape him. Gabi seemed happy to have made him laugh, even if only a little chuckle. Paul listened to her explain the rules of the game while drawing boundaries in the sand with a stick even though he was well aware of how the game was played. The game seemed simple enough. Under normal circumstances, Paul never would have bothered to spend a day at the beach playing games and goofing around. But, that was one of the many things Gabi was capable of. She was extremely skilled at the art of persuasion as well as making the simple things extraordinary.

Paul had been staring off into space for so long, he hadn't noticed when Gabi had stopped explaining the rules to him and starting setting their things down. It wasn't until Paul felt one of his Pokémon nudge his side that he came back down to earth. "…so don't think I'll go easy on you. Paul? _Paul?_"

"It's not like it would matter either-" Paul started in a slightly cocky tone. Just then, Paul had turned to face Gabi where she crouched on the sand behind him, but froze up instantly at the sight of Gabi disrobing. He was right. She was wearing a purple bikini. Suddenly, the beach felt too warm and… quiet? It was as if all the sounds he was hearing faded into muted background noise until the only sound he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding away in his chest. And then she smiled at him.

"Too much? Dawn picked it out and insisted that I wear it. She wouldn't let me leave until she'd seen me in it. You think I could just change once I hung up the phone and she couldn't see me, but she got my Mom in on her plans too," Gabi started in a nervous tone.

Paul could tell that she was waiting for him to say something. He wanted to, but when he tried to think of something to say, his mind came up blank. Even if he could get his thought process back on track, his voice had suddenly disappeared. "It's not too much. You look great," Paul finally choked out. He tried clearing his throat lightly before abruptly turning to face his Pokémon. Maybe he should just dive into the water now? It might just be the only way to get his body to cool down. Who knows? Maybe the water might wash away his embarrassment.

"Thanks, Paul. But flattery won't keep you from getting your butt kicked," Gabi smirked at him as she passed him by to join her Pokémon on their side of the beach. She stood with Infernape, Lucario, Gardevoir, Dragonite, Pepper, and Luxray. "You guys are it. We're going to try to make it all the way across the beach passed their boundaries. Let's _go__!__" _Gabi exclaimed and took off in a mad dash with her Pokémon. They all went different ways at once- Pepper and Dragonite flying overhead, Gardevoir vanishing at once, Lucario and Infernape ducking and dodging Paul's Pokémon as they ran, and Luxray sticking to Gabi's side. Before Paul knew what was happening, his own Pokémon rushed into the fray- Honchkrow initiated a sky battle with Pepper and Dragonite, Ursaring and Magmortar attempted to stop Lucario and Infernape, Weavile used its speed to try to pin down Gardevoir, Torterra defended their goal, and Electivire stuck to Paul's side.

Paul tried his best to pin Gabi down, but she was more slippery than a Quagsire. Every time he thought that he had her, she would quickly turn and avoid him, moving just out of his reach. She had a large grin on her face as they played and Paul quickly found that he was gaining a grin as well- despite him and his Pokémon quickly losing the game. Finally, Paul saw his chance. Just as Gabi turned right to dodge him, Paul shot out his arm to grip her around the waist, effectively halting her movement. In the middle of her laughter, Gabi was objecting loudly. Paul soon found the laughter infectious, a round of chuckles escaped him of their own will. It took a few seconds, but when their laughter slowed their situation started to dawn on them. With a fresh blush on his cheeks, Paul quickly pulled his arms away from Gabi's waist to release her. Paul was attempting to calm his heart when Gabi turned to him with a grin. "Alright Paul. You caught me. But it looks like your Pokémon weren't so lucky," she said and gestured to where all her Pokémon were relaxing beyond the boundary drawn in the sand. Paul felt his jaw drop. He looked around the beach for his Pokémon only to find them in various states around the beach. Some were half-buried in the sand, some were making their way out of the way- completely soaked- and others were seeing stars on the sand. "I'd say that since all six of my Pokémon made it, that's six points for us," Gabi smirked before patting Paul's cheek consolingly.

Gabi was a master at games. Her and her Pokémon took delight in thoroughly trouncing him and his Pokémon at watever game they played. Paul had only been mildly embarrassed at the amount of physical contact her games required. He seemed to always find himself with his arms around her. Not once did Gabi ever object to it, however. And after having her tackle him to the ground and straddle him before prying away the football from his fingers (in total disregard for the rules of the game mind you), Paul slowly stopped caring. There was no one around to see them and Gabi seemed totally at ease. Why shouldn't he be? And just like that, all the pointless emotions that contributed to his embarrassment and unease faded away.

Once the time for games was over and lunch had been had, everyone decided to find a plot of sand to relax on. Paul rested on the towel Reggie had packed for him under the shade of a tree with Gabi resting on her own towel at his side. "I'm glad you came to the beach today, Paul," Gabi's soft voice spoke up, breaking the silence between them. Paul looked down at where she was laying on her stomach before adjusting his back against the tree trunk.

"It's was fun. Thank you for inviting me," he replied.

"Don't worry about it. I could tell that you needed the day off. You and your Pokémon have worked so hard to get where you are. You deserve a break once in a while," Gabi said before yawning softly. Paul looked down at her again to see her breathing softly with her eye closed. He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep on him, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her to see if she was awake. She looked so peaceful- angelic almost. And she wanted to spend her day with him? Paul felt incredibly lucky then. She chose him of all people. She was so confusing.

"Gabi," he finally said to gain her attention. She cracked an eye open to peer up at him with a sleepy, "hm?" "Why did you want to spend your day with me? You could have chosen someone else. You could have just spent the day with your Pokémon," Paul pointed out.

Gabi sat up with a stretch, momentarily distracting Paul before he was able to refocus his attention. "I know that. But I wanted to spend the day with you. Can you blame me? Today was amazing. I… like spending time with you," Gabi told him with a small smile. He didn't see why she would. He wasn't the friendliest person around. Even he had to admit that he wasn't as cruel as he used to be, but he was far from perfect. As if sensing where his thoughts were heading, Gabi rolled her eyes at him before shifting toward him slightly. "You don't see things very clearly, Paul," she said while moving in.

In the back of his mind, Paul could feel the little, red flags shooting up at the invasion of his personal space. He wasn't one to let anyone get too close. But, this was Gabi. He didn't mind her presence. Right? Before Paul could make the decision of whether to move in towards her or scoot away, Luxray's head shot up from where he rested nearby. A low growl rose up out of his throat just as a loud gasp rang out. "_Gabi and Paul__!__" _Paul heard Rhonda's voice exclaim. Luxray was in full-defense mode now with his hackles raised and death glare focused on Rhonda and her entourage. "Who would have guessed that I'd find you two here at this beach of all places. Today must be my _lucky_ day…" Rhonda smirked.

Paul rolled his eyes at her. Rhonda nor her cameramen were dressed for the beach. Somehow, she must have found out about their trip to the beach and come to invade their privacy. Paul was annoyed with Rhonda for sure, but after taking a glance at Gabi he noticed that she looked more than annoyed. She looked nearly as threatening as Luxray. Paul shifted his eyes between Rhonda and Gabi. He almost felt sorry for the reporter. "You two look mighty close. We weren't _interrupting_ anything. Were we? If we were, I'm sure your fans would be more than happy to get a few words from you two," Rhonda winked. Strike that. Any sort of pity Paul felt for the woman was gone now.

"Luxray, Wild Charge," Gabi commanded. She hadn't even fully gotten the command out before Luxray pounced.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Poor Gabi. There went her moment. Poof. Just like that.

Edited: 11/28/14


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys. I know it's been a pretty long time. My bad. I've been on Christmas break (Seasons Greetings to you guys btw ;D) for a while now and I took that time to write the chapter. But, I _hate _what I wrote. So! I rewrote the chapter. At least I wanted to… I got sick for the first time this year. I was doing so well… Sigh. I practically tripped at the finish line. Anyways, I was dog sick and could not bring myself to even get out of bed. But, I'm all better now so I took some time to type up a brand-spanking new chapter for you Gaul fans.

Also, I have a question specifically for the Amourshippers. Anyone feeling totally excited for the upcoming Pokémon XY episode, "Satoshi and Serena's First Date!? The Vow Tree and the Present!"? Personally, I'm not sure who I ship Ash with anymore, but there is a small part of me that's looking forward to the episode. Even though I think that the episode title may be one of those misleading titles meant to pull in more views. I guess we'll have to see. ;)

Also! I don't want to get any if you lovable Gaul Shippers _too _excited just yet, but a BIG thanks goes to Ichigo0-0Rose for their suggestive review asking for none other than… another Pokémon fanfiction! Yep. But, they specifically requested a sister story to Gabi's story- one from Paul's perspective. Spoiler Alert: I've already started it, but I promised myself that I wouldn't post _anything _up until I finish some of the other stories I have unfinished. So far, it's proving to be a challenge. I can't _begin_ to tell you guys how many times I've had to cross out and rewrite a line. UGH. I love Paul's complexity, but now I'm kinda wishing he was as straightforward as Ash…

Without further ado, let's get the chapter started!

~:~

"You're giving her more than she deserves," Paul told Gabi as she clutched the glass vase tighter in her hands. She was biting her lip worriedly as her eyes scanned the small plaques on the walls that designated room number.

"But it's my fault that's she's in here. I have to at _least _apologize to her," Gabi fretted before jogging up to a closed door. She tried to reach for the door handle while balancing the large bouquet of flowers, but it was proving difficult. Before she could drop the bouquet she had spent a small fortune on, Paul held the door open for her. She smiled gratefully before shuffling inside.

They could make out the end of a conversation as they walked in. "_Yes but I need to know if my hair looks alright. I need to know if I should make an appointment with my personal stylist!"_

"_Miss Rhonda…"_ the nurse started with a slightly worried expression. The nurse stopped when she noticed the two guests in the room. Rhonda stopped as well. It _had_ to be her lucky day! Gabi and Paul had come to visit her in the hospital… together! Where was her good-for-nothing cameraman when she needed him?!

"Gabi and Paul, have you two come to see me? Those flowers are just gorgeous!" Rhonda exclaimed. Paul frowned where he stood but Gabi offered a hesitant smile. The nurse quickly bowed before leaving the room to tend to other patients.

"We brought you flowers and an apology," Gabi started. She shot Paul a glare when he didn't voice his agreement. She rolled her eyes at him with a scoff before placing the large bouquet of red and white roses on the bedside table.

"Oh you two don't have to do that. I'd like to think of us all as friends. Don't you?" Rhonda started. Gabi ignored Paul's scoff from where he stood behind her. "It's _obvious _that I was intruding on your personal space. But you _have _to understand. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have been anywhere near that beach. But it's the _fans," _Rhonda started with a dramatic sigh. Paul felt his eye twitch.

"The… fans?" Gabi started with a dubious look.

"Yes! They all look to _me _as the number one most reliable source for all the latest Gaul news and gossip! Sometimes, I swear they'll riot if I don't report _something_," Rhonda continued. Rhonda was making a show of placing her arm over her slightly scraped face. Gabi felt a twinge in her chest when she noticed just how bruised Rhonda was. She had one arm in a sling and too many bandages to count.

"You can report on all the lies you've told," Paul said coldly.

Rhonda nearly smirked. Paul was by far the toughest case she'd ever had. But like any good detective, she'd crack this case wide open. And she knew _just _how to do it… "You know _what_? You've just given me an idea Paul," Rhonda started with a gleeful smile. Paul raised a brow at her while Gabi looked between the two of them, utterly confused. "I say, we give the fans what they want. _Obviously, _it's to see you and Gabi _together_!" Rhonda finished with a satisfied smile. Paul's cheeks burst into flames instantly at Rhonda's words. His heart skipped a beat before slowly starting to pick up its pace. Paul couldn't find the words. This woman was insufferable.

"Oh, hear me out. I know what you're going to say. But, that doesn't matter. You just need to go out some more. You know… Like a romantic stroll or a fancy dinner. If I can get the two of you to reveal to the world the "truth" about your relationship, everyone wins. The fans get what they want, I get the story of the year, and I won't need to bother you for months. I can bother Flint some more. The rumor is that that "Malva" girl was once a Team Flare member you know…" Rhonda smirked at her knowledge of the latest gossip.

"You… want us to _pretend _to be dating and let you "catch" us in public just so you can get some views and a boost in your career?" Gabi surmised. Paul watched he arms cross haughtily. Paul had his own list of things he wanted to say to Rhonda, but he was more than happy to stand back and let Gabi have her say. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted… Paul smirked.

"Oh don't give me that look, Gabi. You would barely be pretending. Based on what I saw on the beach not too long ago, you two seem pretty _close_ as it is. I'm only asking that you get a little closer for about an hour or so. I think it's a fair trade for a few months of peace from me," Rhonda says with a scoff.

Paul was at a loss. He didn't know what to say- what he _could _say. But one thing was sure in his mind: he couldn't pretend to be Gabi's… _boyfriend. _Paul crossed his arms as his eyes slid to the floor in thought. It's not like he'd never entertained the thought… but he'd quickly shut down that idea as soon as it'd popped up. He couldn't be with Gabi. Gabi was an intelligent, kind, likeable, attractive girl. She deserved someone more like her. She had more than enough males in her life that would be a better match for her than him. No matter how much Paul hated to admit it, even Stephan was a better match for Gabi. At least he was able to show Gabi just how he felt and treat her like a boyfriend would treat their girlfriend. No. Paul had already decided long ago that a relationship wasn't for him. He simply wasn't equipped for the types of emotion that a relationship required. It had taken him years to even make friends. And he cherished Gabi's friendship. Subjecting her to a relationship with him would be like torture. It was better to keep things as they were.

"Paul?" Gabi spoke up again while snapping her fingers in front of his dark, onyx eyes. Paul blinked at her in confusion before looking between her and Rhonda in question. "I _said_ that Rhonda has a point," Gabi repeated. Paul's eyes widened. His jaw hung slightly while Gabi's cheeks flamed. "I, for one, would love to be free from Rhonda for the next few months. No offense Rhonda," Gabi offered quickly to the reporter. Rhonda shrugged carelessly as she examined her nails. "If you don't want to do it, I'll understand."

"Although I would rather stick to the plan, I can make it work with just Gabi. She could come on my show for a one-on-one interview. We _could_ try to turn this on its ear and say that you two are Splitsville and Gabi has her eye on a new guy. I heard from a little birdie that you once spent a _significant_ amount of time with a _very _attractive young man named Virgil," Rhonda hinted. Rhonda was exaggerating, but it had the desired effect. "So it _is _true!"

Paul felt his eyes narrow. Virgil? That name sounded familiar… "Virgil is _just _a friend. I haven't seen him in months anyways," Paul heard Gabi deny. Yes. Paul had met Virgil once years ago. Was that the type of guy that Gabi liked? Paul scoffed. If he was, it shouldn't bother him. When Paul felt confused eyes on him, he shot them both expressionless stares. "If it means getting rid of Rhonda, why not?" Paul tried to play off the quickening of his heart and tingling in his gut.

Gabi's eyes widened in shock. Paul had actually agreed? Paul tried to avoid her gaze, but failed. After some time, Gabi gained an understanding look tinged with sadness? Before Paul could determine whether or not his eyes were playing tricks on him, Gabi turned back to Rhonda. Sadness? Did the thought of being with him sadden her? Paul felt the mask of cold indifference slip over his face as Rhonda let out an excited squeal. "I'll call my producers to let them know the good news! This will be the biggest story since I started that rumor about- I _mean _since that _ridiculous_ rumor about Wallace and Cynthia started up," Rhonda grinned. Paul rolled his eyes.

When Gabi and Paul left Rhonda to her giggly squeals, they shut the door behind them and let out exasperated breaths. "Why do I feel like we just signed a deal with the devil?" Gabi mused.

"Because we did," Paul answered her plainly.

Gabi groaned loudly. "I should have listened to you and just had the flowers delivered to her," Gabi shook her head. Paul decided not to acknowledge the fact that he had _really _suggested that Gabi not waste her time or money on Rhonda to begin with. "Paul, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"The only thing that would make me uncomfortable would be sitting in Rhonda's presence for an hour," Paul responded. He carefully chose not to give her any sort of direct response to her. They only had to _pretend _to be in love. Even if Gabi was feigning the feeling, he could try to dredge up some of the feelings he'd been trying to bury for months. Pulled out of his musings, Paul felt Gabi slip her arm through his and begin to lead him away from Rhonda's room with a smile.

"It'll only be one date. Think of it this way: you may have to deal with Rhonda, but I'll be right there to hold your hand… literally," she smiled at him brightly before slipping her hand into his to show him. "Just let me do all the talking. All you have to do is sit next to me, look pretty, and act _completely _head-over-heels in love with me. It shouldn't be too hard. I'm adorable," Gabi snickered as her head came to rest on his shoulder and her fingers intertwined with his.

"_Adorable_?" Paul scoffed. He ignored how nice her softer, smaller hand felt in his. He hoped that his hand didn't feel as clammy to her as it did to him. "That's not the word I'd use. You're more annoying, bossy, hot-headed, and a bit of a know-it-all." Paul almost regretted his words when Gabi suddenly pulled away from him. He looked down at her to see her shooting him an irritated look before letting out a delicate 'humph!' noise. Paul snickered.

"Well you're not perfect either, mister. You're very sarcastic, so serious and indifferent that it borderlines on cold, and a bit of a party pooper," Gabi said before sticking her tongue out at Paul.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to add "immature" to the list," Paul smirked.

"Don't tell me that you're going to break up with me _now. _I don't think so, _boyfriend. _You're stuck with me," Gabi said with a triumphant, "_Ha_!"

"_Oh joy…"_

~:~

"I never thought I'd see the day that my baby brother went out on his first date," Reggie started as he laid out some decent clothes on the bed for Paul. He paired a white sweater with a pair of dark wash jeans and dark blazer. It was a bit chilly tonight. Reggie left Paul's sneakers on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"It's not a real date. We're only doing this to get Rhonda to leave us alone. Gabi wouldn't have agreed if she hadn't felt guilty for Luxray putting Rhonda in the hospital," Paul scoffed.

"That may be true… But, you don't feel guilty. So why did you agree?" Reggie asked with an innocently curious tone. Reggie would pay anything just to hear his brother say those words. If Paul would only say the words aloud…

Paul stayed quiet as he combed through his hair. What could he tell Reggie? That he agreed to go out with one of his only friends just so he wouldn't have to see her all over the tabloids tomorrow with some guy she hadn't "spoken to in months"? Or that he agreed because he wasn't able to pass up the opportunity to at least _pretend _to be Gabi's boyfriend. Not likely. "Although Rhonda is a nuisance, she didn't deserve to be put in the hospital," Paul chose to say after some time.

Reggie nearly pulled his hair out. How was he supposed to help Paul when he insisted on being so stubborn!? Thank goodness Gabi was so patient with him or Paul might have to spend the rest of his life alone. Reggie decided to try a different approach. "You wouldn't have happened to agree because you have feelings for Gabi?" Reggie started. When Paul's hands stilled in his hair, Reggie smirked and took over. Paul was momentarily frozen with his hair only half done. "It's perfectly normal to feel this way. You're getting older. It's only natural."

"Reggie," Paul stopped his brother with flaming cheeks. Paul kept his eyes shut as his cheeks flamed. "I know how puberty works. You don't need to..." Paul trailed off.

"I know. I was just trying to help. I'm sure that Christiana gave Gabi the same talk about you," Reggie said. If Paul's face was warm before, he was on fire now. Paul glanced at the sweater and blazer. The way he was going, he wouldn't need any help keeping warm tonight. "It seemed fitting that I give you "the talk" now that you have a girlfriend."

"Gabi's not my-," Paul started, but Reggie cut him off.

"I think I heard the doorbell. That must be Gabi now. I'll go let her in. Just come on down when you're dressed Paul," Reggie said before leaving. Paul let out a hefty breath before pulling on his clothes. It would only be an hour or two- an hour of feigning a relationship with the girl he…_ admired. _Yes. "Admired" was a good word for whatever it was that Paul felt for Gabi. She'd more than earned his respect over the years as a Trainer. She was intelligent as well as resourceful. He admired her. Once his natural color had returned, Paul made his way out of the room.

"_Finally__!_I was beginning to get worried about you," Reggie said once he spotted his brother at the foot of the stairs. Paul scoffed at his brother quietly before his eyes took in Gabi's outfit. It wasn't anything too extravagant. She wore a loose, large, light brown wool sweater with dark skinny jeans, and knee-high, brown boots. She topped off the outfit with a light brown beret and a white, wool scarf. "Alright Gabi. He's all yours. Just have him back by curfew."

"I will, Reggie. Don't worry about a thing. I'll get him back in one piece," Gabi smiled pleasantly. Reggie nodded once before leaving to tend to some Pokémon. Gabi took Paul's hand in hers with a smile before pulling him out of the door. "I hope you don't mind, but I have some things to pick up before we start our date," Gabi told Paul. As far as Paul knew, he had no idea what they would be doing for their "date". He was comfortable with following Gabi wherever she led him, but wasn't it customary for the boy to make the plans? Perhaps this was his chance? He could do something out of character and special for Gabi… despite the fact that this wasn't a _real _date and that he wasn't _really _her boyfriend. Even if he wanted to do something romantic, he had no idea where to begin. Maybe a compliment? It was a decent place to start. Just as Paul was about to speak up, Gabi spoke first. "Here we are. I just need to get some small things for my Pokémon: just a couple of ingredients for their food. Would you believe that every store in Sandgem Town was out of Pecha berries? It's unbelievable."

Paul didn't answer her. Instead, he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he followed Gabi as she shopped. She was a girl on a mission armed with a shopping cart and a grocery list. While Gabi busied herself with shopping, Paul couldn't help but notice the small amount of attention they were receiving. It was only hushed whispers and light giggles, but it was enough annoy Paul. They were only shopping!

"Oh. I _love _these," Gabi announced, drawing Paul's attention. He frowned at her selection. It was a brightly decorated package of sugar gummies shaped as different Bug Pokémon. She dropped a bag into the cart. "Why are you getting _those_?" Paul said, unable to keep the revulsion out of his tone.

Gabi blinked at him owlishly. "Because I like them," she told him.

"But they're nothing but sugar and artificial flavoring. It's junk," Paul argued.

"But, I like them," Gabi argued back.

"They're not good for you."

"But, they taste good," Gabi said simply. Paul sighed. "We just started dating and you're _already _trying to change me," Gabi huffed and started to push the cart away.

He couldn't help it. The rebuttal slipped from his lips before he could stop it. "And what have _you _been doing these past few years?"

"I've been offering you small suggestions on improvements to your already _dazzling_ character," Gabi smiled. Paul rolled his eyes. Before he could continue the pointless argument with her, Gabi placed a quick peck to his cheek. At his stunned expression, she grinned smugly before tossing another bag of candy gummy into the cart. Paul rolled his eyes with a huff and proceeded to ignore the increase in whispers and giggles.

~:~

After leaving the groceries at Paul's home, the two teens were finally ready to begin their "date". They were walking towards the city's biggest landmark and tourist attraction: its meteorites. Tonight only, the hit movie Brycen-Man Strikes Back _Even_ _Harder_, the final installment of the Brycen-Man series, was being shown in the park near the meteorites. "This movie is going to be great. Brycen-Man movies are always the best," Gabi enthused happily. A large portion of Veilstone's population agreed with Gabi as they all made their way to the showing under the stars. "And aren't you happy I got my snacks? Now we don't have to buy any," Gabi pointed out and held up a bag of the gummies for Paul to see. He shook his head with a small smirk. Remaining quiet, he let Gabi go on about the previous Brycen-Man movies in incredible detail.

What had he been so worried about? It was more than easy to be with Gabi. He would never admit it out loud, but Rhonda had been right. Barely any effort on his part had been put into feigning a relationship with Gabi. It was almost like they were still friends spending time together. _Almost_.

"Let's sit here," Gabi said and sat down on one of the many blankets laid out on the ground. Paul sat next to her and didn't even flinch when Gabi leaned into his side. Adjusting himself to support them both, they waited patiently for the movie to begin. The smell of buttered popcorn and sugary cotton candy hung in the air from the concession stands. Some children were running about the grass. At the front of the park, the large, inflatable movie screen was set up and ready to go.

"Oh! Gabi! Paul! What a _surprise__!__" _Paul heard Rhonda's telltale squeal. He could see her walking across the grass with a sly grin on her face.

"If I have to behave, so do you," Gabi whispered to Paul when she hear him scoff. "We agreed to this."

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting you two to be seen out in public so soon," Rhonda winked and rested on the corner of the blanket with Paul and Gabi. Surprisingly, Rhonda was without her cameraman or makeup team. She was dressed in a stylish sweater and slacks. It was surprisingly informal.

"What can we say? It's a great movie," Gabi smiled. Rhonda laughed even though nothing funny had been said before she gave Gabi a playful shove to the shoulder. Paul and Gabi exchanged a look.

"I didn't get to say this at the hospital, but thank you both. You're going to make my career. I'm heading towards prime time viewing!" Rhonda whispered giddily before rising with a giggle. "See you love-birds after the movie!" Rhonda called out loudly as she left. Rhonda's exclamation caused a few more people to look the couple's way, thus sparking more whispers.

"She wasn't so bad when I first met her. I kind of miss the old Rhonda," Gabi mused. Paul didn't respond. Taking advantage of the quiet, Gabi spoke up again. "For what it's worth, you make a decent boyfriend, Paul."

Paul tried to keep the blush and grin off his face at her words. "I'm still determining whether or not I want to continue this relationship with you," Paul smirked. Gabi rolled her eyes as a particularly chilly breeze swept through the clearing. Paul felt her shiver at his side and shook his head fondly. Without a second thought, he placed his jacket around her shoulders. At Gabi's surprised expression, he rolled his eyes at her. "Infernape's not here to keep you warm," was his explanation.

"Okay. I change my mind. You're a _wonderful _boyfriend," Gabi sighed and placed his arm around her. Paul smirked just as the large screen that had been set up for the movie came to life.

~:~

Moi-Moi: There you go folks. I find the idea of Paul and Gabi shopping to be hilarious. I imagine Paul to be the one who does the shopping for the house. Gabi would buy a bunch of junk food along with _some_ real food. So until then, stay awesome and review! ^.^ Happy New Year!

Edited: 1/1/15


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended. Please support the official release.

Moi-Moi: Hey guys. It's been less than a month and I'm already back? I call shenanigans! Lol. I was mildly surprised by the mixed emotions Rhonda was receiving last chapter (mostly hate). But, I guess it's understandable. Just as much as she's ruined nearly EVERY ROMANTIC MOMENT Paul and Gabi have had, she's the main reason they're going to be having a lot more now. Oh, Rhonda. I don't know whether to thank you or suddenly make your character a paraplegic for no explained reason. Decisions, decisions…

Anyways, I adore each and every one of your for reviewing or favoriting this story. It really makes my day. And for those of you who have gone the extra mile to PM me, muchas gracias to you! :D (That's the most Spanish you'll get out of me btw.) I really appreciate the love you guys give. I don't know if I could ever say this enough. So, this chapter shall be dedicated to all of you: my awesome reviewers. I hope you enjoy it. But, I'm pretty sure that you will. ;) ;) ;) ;) **;;;;;;;;;;;)**

Pay no mind to the excessive amount of winks. They don't mean anything… (Or _do_ they?)Let's get the chapter started then. Shall we?

~:~

"Jellicent, use Shadow Ball!" Fantina exclaimed up to her Pokémon that was floating high above the field. Her large, pink Jellicent charged up a ball of dark energy before it with its tentacles before firing it at Paul's Pokémon.

"Use Thunder Punch now!" Paul commanded his Electivire. Electivire leapt at the Shadow ball with its fist lit up with copious amounts of electricity. On impact with its fist, the Shadow Ball exploded into a cloud of smoke that completely covered Electivire. Suddenly, Electivire zoomed out of the smoke to strike Jellicent in the face with its still electrified fist. The punch sent Jellicent whirling into the battlefield, leaving a large crater in the ground.

"_Jellicent is unable to battle__!__ The winner is Electivire. Which means the victory goes to the challenger, Paul__!_

The crowd erupted in loud cheers. Paul recalled Electivire after thanking it for its hard work. Once Electivire was back in its ball, Paul turned to face Fantina once again. "It appears zat I have lost to you yet again, Paul. Alors, one cannot win zem all. Oui?" Fantina smiled while making a large gesture with her arms.

"It was a great battle," Paul replied while offering his hand.

Fantina grinned. "Victory was not in my future. 'Ow could it be when you 'ave been training 'ard with Madamoiselle Gabrielle? Non?" Fantina finished with a wink before turning to leave the field. Paul watched her go with an expressionless face before smirking and leaving in the opposite direction. He hadn't trained with Gabi for days. It seemed that whenever he saw Gabi, training was the last thing on her mind. Paul had to ban her from coming anywhere near his home just to get _some _training in for his match with Fantina. But now that he'd won his match, maybe he could visit her? It would only be for a short while…

~:~

Paul sat at the dining table with the lunch Reggie had prepared, ready to be eaten. Paul frowned down at the food while chewing quietly. He could feel Reggie and Electivire's questioning eyes on him as he ate. He refused to return their stares, however. It had been a week since his battle with Fantina. Before the battle, he had forbidden Gabi from coming anywhere near his home while he trained. Now, a week later, he had yet to see her. It was… disconcerting. Usually, he wouldn't go long before she reached out to him- whether it was by email, phone call, or a surprise visit.

"Paul, are you alright?" Reggie spoke up finally.

"I'm fine," Paul replied briskly. Reggie raised a brow at Electivire. The Electric type offered a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Alright, Paul," Reggie relented. He could tell by Paul's tone that now was the time to leave his brother alone. "I'm going to feed the Pokémon their lunch."

Reggie began pushing a cart carrying tubs of Pokémon food out back and left Paul and Electivire alone in the house. Electivire watched him go before approaching Paul slowly. He stared down at his Trainer for some time before growling lowly to gain his attention. Paul offered Electivire a sideways glance. At his Pokémon's low growls and hand gestures, Paul raised a brow. Electivire let out an annoyed growl before pulling the tufts of fur on his cheeks back to mimic a pathetic sort of ponytail. Electivire began speaking in a tone of higher pitch to mimic a feminine voice.

"Gabi?" Paul tried. Paul had thought that maybe he had been reading too much into his Pokémon's game of charades, but was only mildly surprised to see that his guess had been right. "What _about_ her?" Paul nearly snapped. At Electivire's shooing gestures, Paul's eyes narrowed. "Go see her?"

Paul was stunned. Electivire made it seem so simple. Paul scoffed. '_Because it is_,' Paul thought to himself. He sent her away. It only made sense that he should be the one to let her back in. He could face his challenges with a straight face and calm demeanor. But, to face Gabi? Paul rolled his eyes. "Pathetic," Paul scoffed.

He rose up from his seat to clear his dishes from the table. At Electivire's energetic calls, Paul looked up at him. Electivire moved quickly once he had Paul's attention. The large Pokémon hurried outside as quickly as his large frame would allow before reentering with something in hand. Paul raised a brow. From the looks of it, Electivire had returned with some dandelions, grass, and daisies he had pulled from the ground. The flowers still had their roots with clumps of dirt held together between them. Electivire offered the flowers with a grin. Paul gave his Pokémon a blank stare. Flowers? Should he really give Gabi flowers? Did he have to get a special kind? How much did he have to give her? Paul rolled his eyes before drying his dishes and putting them away. Electivire slumped a bit as some dirt fell from the roots and onto the floor.

Just then, Reggie entered with his eyes searching the room. "Paul have you seen my," the Pokémon Breeder stopped when he spotted the dirt on the floor. His eyes connected the dirt with the flowers in Electivire's hand. Reggie placed his hands to his hips before shooting Electivire a stern look. With a sheepish expression, Electivire grabbed as much dirt as he could before slipping out of the house. Reggie sighed lowly before moving to get the broom. "Is there a reason why Electivire decided to uproot the backyard?"

"He wanted me to give Gabi flowers," Paul replied while closing the last cupboard. He was about to slip away from Reggie, but the older brother was faster.

"That's a nice idea. It's almost worth the dirt on the floor," Reggie smiled. Paul stared back at his brother with an expressionless face. Slowly, Paul moved towards the stairs. "She likes white carnations," Reggie offered while sweeping up the dirt into a dust pan. Paul stopped and raised a brow at Reggie. At Paul's curious look, Reggie smiled. "She told me. I sent her some flowers for her birthday last year," Reggie explained. Paul nodded once before slipping upstairs.

Reggie smiled widely. Through the window, he could see Electivire speaking to all of Paul's other Pokémon. Not many would guess that Paul Pokémon were probably some of the biggest Gaul fans around. As Reggie was dumping the dirt back outside onto the ground, Paul walked downstairs and zipped up his jacket. Reggie smirked to himself. "Going out?" Reggie questioned.

Paul froze. "Yes. I called ahead. Gabi's home. I'm going to stop by. Her Gardevoir is going to Teleport me."

Reggie was just happy that his back was to Paul. "Alright. Tell Gabi and Christiana "hello" for me," Reggie said. As soon as he heard the front door shut, Reggie let a wide grin grace his face. "_Finally_," Reggie muttered to himself.

~:~

Paul tried to keep his composure. It was becoming increasingly hard to do so. He had just knocked on Gabi's front door with flowers in hand. The flowers felt like lead in his hand. Maybe this wasn't the best idea? Gabi'd never said that she wanted flowers from him. What would he tell her if she answered the door?

Before Paul could come up with anything, the door opened. "Hello, Paul. Come in," Christiana smiled at him. Paul felt himself relax slightly at the kind, motherly smile. With a respectful nod, Paul entered. "Are you hungry? I can make you a snack or heat up some lunch for you."

"It's okay. That's not necessary. I already ate," Paul answered. The home was neat and practically spotless. Christiana's Meganium was going about tending to the plants around the house.

"Alright then. If you want something, just let me know. Gabi's upstairs in her room. It's the last door on the left," Christiana informed him before getting distracted by something over Paul's shoulder. Christiana let out a noise of annoyance before exclaiming, "Beartic and Pangoro, don't have your grudge match near my new, flower garden!" At this, Meganium let out a panicked sound and the two quickly rushed outside.

Paul watched them go before taking to the stairs. The upstairs hallway was dark. All the bedroom doors were shut, blocking out any light. At the end of the hallway, further back than the other doors, was Gabi's door. Paul knocked twice. "_Come in!" _he heard her call out from inside. Not wasting time, Paul opened the door.

He found Gabi laying on her bed. She was resting on her stomach with a large book laid out in front of her. Upon further inspection, he identified it as a photo album. Next to her, Luxray raised his head off of his front paws to give Paul the once over. Those yellow eyes lingered on the flowers before closing slowly. Deeming him not worth the trouble, Luxray returned to his peaceful doze. "I heard you shouting. Are Pangoro and Beartic-" Gabi started as she was looking up from her album. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she quickly sat up in surprise. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a yellow and orange sweater with a picture of an Elekid and Chimchar cuddling together as they slept on its front and jean shorts. Normally, she was always well put together when he saw her, but she was completely at ease now. He liked this look too.

With a squeak, she snatched her album up to cover her front. After several seconds, she left out a sigh before dropping the book back onto her bed and attempting to brush the stray hairs out of her face. "Doesn't make much sense now. You already saw it," she pouted. He raised a brow at her. "I got it from Flint and Volkner. It's my favorite," she explained and tugged on the hem of the sweater before pushing up the sleeves to bunch at her elbows.

Paul was about to question why she felt the need to hide a cuddling Elekid and Chimchar from him, but Gabi cut him off. "Flowers?" she asked and stood. Paul had almost forgotten. His arm raised of its own accord to bring the flowers up for display. Not knowing what else to say, Paul offered them to her with a quick, "Here". With a surprised expression, Gabi took the flowers from him and stared down at them. Paul fidgeted internally. "These are my favorite. How did you-?"

"Reggie told me," he answered before she could finish. Not knowing what else to do with his now empty hands, Paul slipped them into his pockets.

Gabi let out a small laugh before shaking her head fondly. "_Of_ _course. _Did you know that white carnations signify pure love?" she smiled. Paul balked at that just as Gabi giggled at him. "I definitely wasn't expecting this. Thank you, Paul. I love them," she said with the brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face. Paul felt his expression soften slightly. He couldn't help it. He returned her smile with a small one of his own. Gripping his arm lightly, Gabi moved closer to Paul while pulling him towards her. He wasn't nearly as surprised by her kiss as he used to be. The surprise may have been gone, but the warm tingling sensation that left his heart racing and a bigger grin on his face. It had felt like she had stayed there longer than usual, but he hadn't complained. When she had pulled back, his entire face and neck felt too hot. "I'm going to put these in some water," Gabi announced before leaving with another smile.

Once he was alone, Paul checked his reflection in the mirror a Gabi's vanity table. His face was far too red. Slowly, Paul removed his jacket with slightly shaky fingers and rested it on the back of her chair. It was then that Paul got a good look around the room. He'd never seen her room before. The walls were white and so was the furniture, but the carpets and bedspread were lightening yellow. Her bed pushed into the corner, a window seat with a light yellow cushion under her open window, a white dresser, desk and vanity filled the room. On her bedside table, Paul noticed a white picture frame with yellow crescent and full moons decorating the frame. The picture in the frame stopped him. It was the picture they had taken at the ball. Lifting the picture to get a better look, he smirked down at it. He hadn't expected her to frame it. Next to it, there was a picture in a matching frame of Gabi with all her Pokémon.

"I'm back," Paul heard. He turned to see Gabi walking back into the room with the flowers in a vase of water. She placed the vase down on her vanity before turning to him with a bright smile. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but, why are you here Paul? Are you done training?"

"Not yet," Paul started. Quickly reading the slight frown on her face, he continued. "But, I thought that my Pokémon deserved a break."

"Good. That means that you're learning how to relax for once," Gabi smirked before sliding onto her bed and reclaiming her photo album. She watched Paul stand next to the bed for some time before tugging on his hand and pulling him to sit down next to her with a roll of her eyes. "I was just looking through my photo album. I have a lot of pictures from the last few years," she explained. Paul sat and watched as Gabi flipped to the front of the book to show him the first images. "This is from the day Vicky got her first Pokémon… and this one is of Dawn's birthday a few years ago…"

Paul watched the pictures with interest. He saw several faces that he knew as well as some he'd never seen before. Gabi was in most of them- always smiling. At one picture, Gabi stopped and began laughing loudly. "This is the day that Cilan, Ash, Iris, and I went to the Flower Garden Troupe's club," she informed him. Paul's eyes widened when the recognition set in. It took several seconds, but Paul could identify Ash sitting next to Gabi in a pink wig and blue dress. "Don't tell him I showed you this. I promised him that I'd gotten rid of the picture a long time ago."

Paul was listening intently to every story she was telling him, but his eyes wandered to her sweater. She'd been embarrassed for him to see it. A cuddling Elekid and Chimchar? Sure, Flint had an Infernape and Volkner had an Electivire, but Gabi wouldn't be embarrassed over that. Knowing Flint, it had probably been his idea to give Gabi a sweater like this. The Fire type Trainer was always keen on dropping hints about him and Gabi. And it was her favorite…

"Why did you put the picture of us in a frame instead of in the album?" Paul asked suddenly, cutting off Gabi's story.

She paused confusedly before turning behind her to view the picture in question. "Because it's important to me. I really like that picture," she answered him in a small voice.

Paul nodded. "Reggie framed mine as well. He has it in the living room," Paul told her. Now, Paul was sitting on the edge of Gabi's bed. She was sitting next to him, but the two of them weren't taking up much space on the bed. Half of the bed went to Luxray as he slept along. With so little space to share between them, Paul was starting to become increasingly conscious of this fact. When she turned her head, he could smell whatever product it was she used in her hair. Even when she kept still, there was still the clean smell of her clothes. Normally, sitting next to Gabi, even at close distances, didn't bother Paul. But in the past, he never had the memory of Gabi's lips on his skin fresh on his mind.

He'd never kissed her. Not even on the cheek. Could he do it? Would it really be so bad? She seemed absolutely elated buy the flowers alone. One kiss wouldn't hurt… Or was all this Rhonda foolishness getting to his head? They weren't _really _dating. So why get her flowers? None of his thoughts were making any sense to Paul.

"This was the day I went to see Chimchar after he hatched at my grandparents' day care. Infernape was amazing to watch," Gabi was saying. In the middle of her story, she stopped. Her story forgotten, her body froze as she felt Paul place a soft kiss to her cheek. When he pulled away, her eyes widened and her hand quickly shot to her cheek. When she looked at him, Paul looked just as surprised as she did.

Paul couldn't process any thoughts. The room was too quiet. It made his pounding heart sound too loud. He remained absolutely still at the edge of Gabi's bed, staring back at her surprised, blushing face. Eventually, he was able to break his gaze away to focus on something else besides her eyes. His eyes focused on the thunderbolt pendant around her neck. Should he go? She wasn't saying anything. In the middle of regretting his actions, Paul felt Gabi's cool hand on his hot face. She was bringing his gaze back up to meet hers while leaning in towards him.

Paul had never kissed anyone before. He'd never spoken about the subject to Reggie. When it came to sources of information, he was rather limited. Other than the occasional sight of a couple kissing in a movie or in real life, Paul had nothing to draw instruction from. Which is why he remained still as Gabi kissed him. Although he was a passive participant, that didn't lower how much he enjoyed it any less. He forgot how to breathe, his heart alternated between pounding in his ears and stopping completely, and his stomach twisted in a surprisingly pleasant way.

He decided to reciprocate Gabi's actions. This must have given her some encouragement because she placed both hands to his cheeks while scooting closer. Just as she scooter closer, Paul felt a shift in his position and a loss of balance. He pulled away quickly only to notice himself slipping off the bed with Gabi following suit. She let out a surprised squeak as they fell before they collapsed onto the carpets with a dull thud. Jolting awake, Luxray called out questioningly before leaning over the side of the bed to spot Gabi laying on top of Paul on the floor. "Are you okay?" Paul asked at the same time Luxray gave a low, concerned growl.

"I'm okay," Gabi laughed. Luxray gave a final growl before returning to his place. "I'm more worried about you. I fell on you," Gabi told Paul while looking at him with a dopey grin on her face. Paul scoffed once before looking up at the ceiling with a shake of his head. Paul closed his eyes slowly with a deep breath. Her kisses to his cheek had been nice, but they were nothing compared to that.

~:~

"_Ew__!__" _Charlotte exclaimed at the same time Surgio yelled, "_Gross__!__" _

Paul smirked before chuckling. "What did you expect? You asked how your mother and I got together. I'm telling you," Paul told them.

"You could have left _some _things out, Dad. _Yuck,"_ Surgio griped.

"Is that it? You and Mom started dating and then you got married. Right?" Reggie asked.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes _three_ babies in carriages!" Charlotte singsonged with a wide grin and giggle. Paul grinned at Charlotte's disregard of her previous feelings of disgust. The girl moved through the different emotions faster than normal.

"Not exactly. It wasn't perfect. There were a few bumps," Paul said. '_A fair few,' _he supplied in his mind.

"Like what?" Reggie questioned inquisitively.

"Like it took Mom and Dad ten years to learn how to kiss without falling over," Surgio joked. Reggie rolled his eyes at his brother's joke ad turned back to his father. Paul checked the clock on the wall. It would soon be dinner time. If he told the rest of the story quickly, he could finish before dinner. Gabi had inherited the need for a strict dinnertime from her mother.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Here lies moi-moi819. The feels were too much to bear…

Edited: 2/3/15


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended. Please support the official release.

Moi-Moi: Okay. I know that I wrote it but whenever I think about the last chapter, I get hit with so much feels. I ship Gaul so hard that it makes me upset that these two aren't canon. I genuinely want to write to the show's creators and give them a few _suggestions_. So anyways, I had to wait until I thoroughly recovered from the massive amounts of feels hitting me (as well as got some actual free time) before I was in any condition to write this chapter. But, I think I'm okay now. Just as long as Gabi and Paul don't do any cute, fluffy, couple stuff.

Let's get started! ^.^

~:~

"Don't hold back. Give it everything you've got," Paul told Gastrodon. Gastrodon nodded its blue head before charging up another Water Pulse to launch at Magmortar. As the light blue orb flew across the field, Magmortar was able to easily side-step the attack and ready itself once more. Gastrodon slumped in defeat. "Try again," Paul commanded.

Paul had been at it all day with his Pokémon. He'd already picked out his six and had decided to spend the day fine tuning their attacks. Fully immersing himself in his training gave Paul no time to think. Normally very quiet and meticulous, it was an odd feeling to purposefully avoid his thoughts. If he ever got a moment alone to his thoughts, they were quickly rerouted from whatever he had been thinking about to much more _embarrassing _thoughts. Paul narrowed his eyes at the sight of Magmortar dodging another one of Gastrodon's Water Pulses.

"Instead of one, powerful Water Pulse, maybe you could try several of them," Paul heard a voice suggest from behind him. He refused to turn around. He had been intentionally avoiding all thoughts of Gabi today. His refusal to acknowledge her didn't make much of a difference when she decided to embrace him from behind. So much for his focus… "It would make it harder to dodge. Go ahead and try it Gastrodon," Gabi suggested from where she was resting her chin on Paul's shoulder. The sea slug nodded once before taking the advice to heart. Gastrodon shot off a stream of smaller, blue orbs at Magmortar, giving the Fire type less chance to escape and causing several to hit. For the first time in hours, Gastrodon seemed pleased with the results of its training. "I'm surprised you didn't think of that," Gabi told Paul.

"It hadn't crossed my mind," Paul replied honestly.

"Too busy thinking of me?" Paul heard Gabi's teasing voice ask. He stiffened in her embrace as a blush began to dust his cheeks. When she started laughing in his ear, Paul let out a sigh and relaxed slightly. "No need to worry, Paul. I've been thinking about you too," Gabi said in a cheerful voice while turning Paul's face towards her. Paul was pleasantly surprised when she pressed her lips to his, but the surprise was short lived. Paul felt his heart thump in his chest as he returned her kiss wholeheartedly. So much for training…

"…ke up…" Paul frowned. What had Gabi said? "Paul… Paul! Wake _up_!"

With a start, Paul's eyes shot open. In a daze, he scanned his room while trying to gain his bearings. "What kind of training is _this?" _Paul heard a voice exclaim. With a still-surprised expression, Paul turned to his guest. "When you said that you had training to do, I figured you'd be up and- _I don't know_\- _training?"_ Gabi questioned with folded arms. She had Luxray with her at his bedside.

"You have terrible bedside manners," Paul mumbled before removing his covers and getting up.

"And you have morning breath. But I suppose I can overlook that since you're wearing the pajamas I got you," Gabi grinned and tugged on the pajama bottoms that had pictures of various Pokémon' faces on them. With a slight blush, Paul tugged his leg away from the girl. "No need to be embarrassed, Paul. Here: I'll put out your clothes for you," Gabi said before starting to sort through Paul's drawers for an acceptable outfit.

Paul let out an exhausted breath before running a hand over his face. What was Gabi doing here? A part of him should feel mortified that she was standing in his room after the dream he just had. His eyes slid over to watch where she stood. She was currently trying to decide between two of his shirts. He couldn't tell her. Not only was it extremely embarrassing, it was inappropriate. Gabi may have kissed him first, but that didn't mean that she would appreciate hearing about his… _dreams._ At the sound of Gabi's small squeak, Paul raised a brow at her back. Realization set in when he noticed which of his drawers she was going through. Eyes widening and blush deepening, Paul quickly stuck himself between Gabi and his underwear drawer before closing it.

When Paul faced her again, he rolled his eyes at Gabi's poor attempt at stifling her laughter. "I'll get dressed by myself. Thank you," Paul dismissed. Gabi shrugged once with a small smile before turning to leave. However, before taking a step away, Gabi turned back to Paul and held his face between her hands. Paul's eyes widened just as his breath hitched in anticipation. He kept still, waiting for Gabi to make the first move. It felt like forever, but Paul eventually felt Gabi press her lips to his forehead in a small peck.

He only felt slightly disappointed at that, but refrained from showing it. Gabi let out a laugh when she saw his face, however. Some of the disappointment must have slipped through. "Sorry, Paul. Maybe _after_ you brush your teeth," Gabi teased. Before Paul could reply, Luxray let out a growl and slipped himself in between the two teens. Luxray continued his growling while headbutting Gabi's calves. "Geez, Luxray. _Relax_. I'm going. I'm _going," _Gabi said before leaving Paul's bedroom with Luxray dutifully following behind. Once they were gone, Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes.

~:~

When Paul had finished dressing himself for the day, he made his way downstairs. He surprised himself with how much attention he had paid to detail while getting ready. He'd never fussed over his hair or… _morning breath_ so avidly before. What was she doing to him? Before Paul could reflect on this, he stepped off the final step and looked around his living room. Gabi was sitting on the sofa with Chimchar sitting on her lap and a bowl of some sort of soft-serve, pink food. Luxray was resting at her feet. The large cat spared Paul a glance before staring him down. Reggie was nowhere to be found.

"Reggie's out back getting a Pokémon ready to be dropped off for its Trainer," Gabi called out while spoon-feeding Chimchar.

"I don't remember asking about-" Paul started.

"I know," Gabi cut him off. "I figured you'd be wondering where Reggie was." How did she do it? How did she wriggle her way so deeply into his life? This must have been her plan all along. '_Step 1: Annoy and pester continuously for several years while feigning innocence,' _Paul thought to himself with a smirk. Gabi blinked at Paul curiously. "What did I do _this_ time?" she heaved a sigh. Paul raised a brow in question. "You only get _that_ look on your face when you complain about _something_ I've done."

Paul's eyes widened. "I-it's nothing," Paul shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. He ignored Gabi's scoff in favor of grabbing some fruit and tea for breakfast. Rather than sit at the table, Paul chose to sit next to Gabi. To occupy his thoughts, he turned on the television. He purposefully sat next to her after the night he'd had. Yet, he wanted to keep his mind off of her. Paul nearly rolled his eyes at his own pointless logic.

"_-escape the spotlight for a while by taking a trip to Kalos. Sources say that our Flint took this little vacation in order to see a special girl in his life,"_ Rhonda winked on the television screen.

"He _did _go to see Malva. He wanted to relax a bit before his match with you," Gabi said while finishing off the puréed berries that she was feeding to Chimchar.

"Shouldn't he be training?" Paul questioned and took a sip of his tea.

"He said that he was ready and that he wanted to spend some time with Malva. He missed her," Gabi smiled fondly. Paul adjusted himself in his seat while keeping his eyes front. He understood Flint's motives fully. It was terrible when you missed someone important to you. "All done, Chimchar. You can head out to play now," Gabi said and ushered the newly hatched infant away. With a gleeful cry, Chimchar fled the house to explore the backyard.

"Not that your presence is unwelcome, but why are you here?" Paul spoke up once they were alone. Well, _mostly_ alone. Luxray's low purrs served as a reminder that he was still resting dutifully at Gabi's feet should his Trainer need his assistance or protection.

"I came to talk to you," Gabi started. "It wasn't until after you'd left, that I realized that I had no idea what had happened. Well, I _know_ what happened. I just don't know what to make of it. We didn't really discuss it before you left…" she explained. Paul felt his face warmed slightly. She was right. He'd left before they could breach the topic. You can't kiss your best friend and pretend that it doesn't change anything. The truth was: he didn't _want _to talk about it. Talking would require revealing emotions and thoughts that Paul wasn't quite ready to share just yet. Risking a glance at Gabi, Paul swallowed thickly. She was staring at him expectantly. Paul's eyes widened slightly at the same time that he frowned. "Paul?"

Paul nearly scoffed at himself. There was no going back now. He'd already had a small taste of Gabi- both literally and figuratively. There was no way he could expect things to return to the way they were with him before. His subconscious was already telling him as much. He cared about Gabi immensely, but it would be a lie to say that he wasn't feeling even the slightest bit selfish. She deserved more than him. He knew it, but he doubted that she realized it. Paul steeled his expression before facing Gabi head on. What was the harm in being a little selfish every once in a while?

He would be selfish. He would take whatever affection she showed him despite know that he didn't deserve it. With flaming face and neck, Paul pulled Gabi to him. When he really thought about it, it was pointless to keep secrets from Gabi. She always found out about them sooner or later. She was excellent at reading him. He might as well tell her how he felt in the best way he knew how.

Contrary to Paul's introspective actions, Gabi's mind had gone blank. He could see it in her sunned expression. He had surprised her. While she was quiet and he still retained an ounce of courage, Paul spoke, "You are my best friend. I'm not sure what this is, but I do know that I want you around me. I need…" Paul stopped. His mouth stilled now that his confidence was dwindling. This would be easier to say if she weren't staring at him with such a wide eyed expression.

Paul started to panic when he noticed tears gathering in Gabi's brown eyes. He hadn't mean to make her cry! "Paul, you jerk. Why couldn't you say that before?" Gabi said with a small laugh. Panic changed to confusion when Gabi suddenly embraced Paul tightly. She alternated between kissing his cheek and calling him names ranging from "_jerk_" to "_dork_". Slowly, Paul returned the embrace with a small smile. His heart had started to pound heavily in his chest, but now the organ was returning to normal. His hands felt cold and clammy, his face too hot, and he felt like he was about to throw up his breakfast. But, Paul still managed a small smile.

"What do we have _here_?" a sly voice interrupted. Both teens froze before turning to see a slightly sun-flushed Reggie standing in the doorway with Electivire. Reggie raised a single brow as he folded his arms. Electivire was busy making low growls in his thick throat. "Don't tell me that I can't even trust you two enough to leave you alone for a few minutes?"

"I'm sorry, Reggie. I couldn't help it. But, when your boyfriend decides to be romantic, there's really no other way to respond," Gabi shrugged with a small laugh. Both of Reggie's brows rose at that. His eyes jumped to Paul quickly. Reggie stared at his brother for several seconds, waiting for the inevitable. Paul met Reggie's stare before looking away and refocusing on the television that he and Gabi had neglected. No denial? Reggie let himself latch onto a bit of hope.

"_-and next week, I'll be dropping in on Wallace to get his thoughts on the recent Wallace Cup as well as what we can look forward to in next year's Cup__!__ Until then, ciao my lovelies__!__" _Rhonda smiled. When the commercials started, Reggie decided to leave them be. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gabi scooting closer to Paul on the sofa. What he hadn't expected was for Paul to actually open his arm for her. With wide eyes, Reggie left the room with Electivire.

Honestly, Reggie felt that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to leave two teenagers alone together. But, he couldn't bring himself to contend his younger brother's newfound relationship. This was what he had wanted for Paul all along. Anyone could see that Gabi made Paul happy- a task not easily done by the average person. But she did it. That's all that Reggie wanted for his brother. Besides, they were only watching tv. It was all harmless really. Reggie could remember how he was with the fairer sex when he was Paul's age. Cuddling on the couch while watching television? It could be _far _worse. Yes, it was all harmless.

Reggie turned to the kitchen entrance at the sound of low growls. Reggie spotted an irritated- and slightly _pouty_\- Luxray stalk into the room before plopping down in the corner of the kitchen in a heap. Reggie raised a brow. Luxray never went anywhere without Gabi. He couldn't bear to leave Gabi alone. Why now? Carefully, Reggie peered into the living room. His eyes widened at the sight of Gabi and Paul's comfortable- _ahem_\- lip lock. Reggie quickly averted his eyes, only to be met with Luxray's harsh (and slightly accusing) gaze. Reggie sputtered uselessly to the large cat with his shoulders rising and dropping once. He hadn't done anything. Maybe Paul was more like him than Reggie had originally thought?

~:~

Later that evening, the sun was just starting to set in Veilstone City. Paul was sitting in the living room with a notebook on his lap. He was drawing up and sorting out battle strategies and possibilities. Gabi had gone home not too long ago. It definitely wasn't too long, yet Paul could already feel the loss. Gabi was definitely much warmer than any blanket he had in the house.

"Paul?" Paul heard Reggie's voice call out. Without a word, Paul turned a questioning gaze to his brother. "You have a visitor at the door."

Silently, Paul left his battle strategies on the couch before heading to the door. Who had come to see him? Gabi had just left. Even if it was her, she probably would have let herself in as if she owned the place. Pushing back the long sleeves of his sweater, Paul reached for the door knob.

He had been right. It definitely wasn't Gabi. "Hello Paul," Stefan nodded once in greeting from where he stood on Paul's doorstep.

Paul returned the greeting once the initial surprise had worn off. What was Stefan doing on his doorstep? Wasn't he supposed to be back in Unova by now? "Do you want to come in?" Paul asked when he remembered his manners. No matter how much he disliked the guy, he wasn't about to be outright rude to him. (What would Gabi say?)

"No, thank you. I just wanted to talk to you. It won't take long," Stephan said. Paul waited patiently. From the serious expression on the taller boy's face, he could tell the Stephan had something rather important to say and most likely wouldn't leave until he'd said it. "I just wanted to talk to you about Gabi."

Paul frowned at Stephan, but didn't say anything. When he saw that Paul was still listening, Stephan continued. "Look, Paul. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye where Gabi was concerned, but I just wanted to let you know that I only have her best interests at heart. She's not just some crush to me. She was at first, but then I really got to know her. She's a really good friend, too. I just want her to be happy," Stephan said.

Slowly, Paul unfolded his arms and relaxed his posture slightly. From the look in Stephan's eyes, the boy looked earnest- earnest and slightly embarrassed. He could sympathize. It was hard enough talking about his feelings for Gabi with Peggie, his own _brother_. Yet, Stephan had come to him. "Why are you telling me this? Why not tell _her_?" Paul questioned.

"You would rather I give your girlfriend a confession of love?" Stephan offered an incredulous grin. If this were a few days ago, Paul would have felt a whirlpool of emotion at Gabi being called his "girlfriend". Now, he only felt smug pride. He tried to keep this pride off of his face, however. "It's not that I have anything against you personally, Paul. I'd dislike anyone that I was in competition with for Gabi's affection. You know?" Stephan sighed.

A smug part of Paul wanted to ask, "_What _completion? I already won". But, he restrained himself. Best not to rub salt into fresh wounds. "I understand. It's nothing personal," Paul nodded.

"That doesn't mean that we're instantly friends, though. We're _still_ rivals," Stephan said with a large grin. "You have the advantage in that you've known Gabi longer than I have, but I know her a lot better than you do."

Paul glared a Stephan. Just like that, the boy had landed back on Paul's bad side. Despite a slight height difference that had Paul looking up at Stephan's much more muscular form, he didn't back down when Stephan's eyes took a hard edge. Stephan had lost the weight he had been known for when they were younger. Now, he had a more muscular build. Paul had heard that he had been practicing kendo and playing football. "Do you now?" Paul challenged. The air between the two had instantly gotten thick with tension. The sparks could almost be felt between them.

"Yes. Did you know that she doesn't like fish? Or that she's wanted to be Champion since she was six?" Stephan started. Paul narrowed his eyes. The memory wasn't coming to him at the moment, but he was sure that Gabi had told him that before. "She hates the color orange. Her favorite meal is a cheeseburger with fries. She's thought about working as a teacher in a school where she can teach kids about Pokémon Training and proper Pokémon care once she's no longer Champion."

Paul frowned. He was sure that he'd never heard Gabi say those things before. Was Stephan making this up? The determined stare Stephan held made Paul doubt that. "I told you, Paul. She's not just some crush to me. I love her," Stephan admitted. Paul's frown deepened. Stephan lost his hard edge as he stared down at Paul with an expressionless face. "How can you love someone, if you don't know them?" Stephan said before turning to leave. Paul watched Stephan go for several seconds before returning inside and shutting the door.

It was as if everyone knew Gabi far better than he did. Even Reggie knew things about her that Paul hadn't even thought of! Paul frowned. He was sure that Gabi knew him better than anyone gave her credit for. But what had he learned about her? Did he even know her at all? Suddenly, his infatuation with Gabi was dwarfed by the sheer emotion Stephan held for her. Maybe that's all it was? An infatuation? Paul frowned deeper than before. "How pathetic," he whispered to himself.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Hey guys! Can you say Spring Break!? I _sure _can. Please review!

Edited: 28/2/15


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Pokémon, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fan fiction. No copyright infringement was intended. Please support the official release.

Moi-Moi: Happy Easter everyone! I feel particularly festive this year. Which says a lot considering that Easter is one of my least favorite times of the year… Oh well. I'll accept any joy that I can get. I should probably let you guys know that this chapter will start the countdown until the final chapter. We have maybe… four more left…at the most. *shrugs* What can I say? Now that Gabi and Paul are officially together, there's only one more hurdle to leap. You'll see what I'm talking about in this chapter…

I just realized this chapter that I never officially gave Gabi's father a name… silly me. I decided to name him Eleott. It's pronounced just like "Elliott"… I wanted to keep up with the electricity puns and it was the best I had! Okay? Geez…

ALSO! Before I forget, I forgot (or probably didn't realize) just how BIG Luxray is… It wasn't until I saw Clemont's Luxio evolve into Luxray that I realized how BIG a Luxray is compared to a ten-year-old. I was always visualizing Volkner and his Luxray, COMPLETELY disregarding the fact that Volkner's a grown man. Sigh… Just thought I'd let you guys know… ^.^

~:~

"Magmortar, use Solarbeam!" Flint commanded his slightly winded Pokémon.

"Ice Beam," Paul spoke in a forceful tone. Gastrodon's Ice Beam met Magmortar's Solar Beam in the middle of the field before rising to form an upside-down 'V'. The attacks began flashing brightly just before exploding in a shower of light fireworks. Paul wasted no time admiring the display. "Water Pulse!"

Flint's eyes widened in surprise. Paul's timing had been perfect. The Water Pulse hit Magmortar directly in his torso before a cloud of steam surrounded him. When the steam had evaporated, Flint smirked slightly. It was moments like these where he could really see why Gabi liked Paul so much. Paul was strong not only on the battlefield, but quite a force to be reckoned with off it as well. While Flint had to admit that Paul's serious nature clashed with Gabi's carefree personality, he didn't dare question. After all, Volkner had rained all over his parade many times in the past, but Flint couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Not bad, Paul. You never cease to impress me with that fire of yours. I can feel your determination," Flint spoke and recalled his fainted Pokémon. "But if you want to beat me, you'll have to take down my Ace. Infernape, let's go!"

Infernape leaped out onto the field before quickly doing a several quick backflips in a row. With a ready grin, Infernape took its fighting stance. Paul inconspicuously took a deep breath before eyeing the Jumbo-Tron's screen. All but the final circle for Flint's Pokémon had been completely dimmed- Infernape. Paul noticed the two spheres he had remaining- Electivire's image had been slightly dimmed while Gastrodon's was shining brightly. Both of his remaining Pokémon had taken damaged while Flint's final Pokémon was ready to go. "Gastrodon, Water Pulse!"

"Dodge that and use Mach Punch!" Flint commanded. With speed that surpassed that which Paul had expected, Infernape easily dodged the attack and moved in for his own attack. Gastrodon's eyes widened in surprise when Infernape seemed to suddenly materialize before it. Gastrodon's squishy body became deformed as Infernape's fist landed its devastating hit. Gastrodon began soaring over the field before colliding loudly with the wall of the stadium. Paul's eyes widened. In a sort of goop-like state, Gastrodon fell from the hole in the wall he had created upon impact. Gastrodon collapsed in a heap onto the ground with a dazed expression.

"_Gastrodon is unable to battle__!__ Infernape is the winner__!__" _the referee declared. Paul recalled Gastrodon at once with a resigned expression. He tucked away Gastrodon's Pokéball before taking out Electivire's once again.

"Don't tell me that you're giving up now, Paul," Flint smirked with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? I've beaten you before with far less on the line," Paul smirked now. Flint's smirk fell before an eager grin took its place. "Electivire, stand by for battle!"

Electivire swung its arms around like a windmill with an eager grin on his face. Paul gauged both Pokémon on the field. Infernape was at full power while this was Electivire's second bout. Flint's Drifblim hadn't done too much damage on Electivire. Paul could see a way to win, but it would require perfect timing and skill. Paul smirked even wider.

Flint was frowning slightly now. What was Paul planning? Flint narrowed his eyes slightly. No matter what it was, it couldn't beat Flint's secret weapon. "Infernape, Mach Punch!"

"Block it!" Paul commanded.

"_I don't believe it folks__!__ Infernape seemed faster than the speed of light only moments ago, but Electivire seems to have caught Infernape's fists as if they were nothing at all__!__" _the announcer yelled into his microphone.

Flint's eyes were still wide. Electivire was grinning with a slight chuckle now. "Infernape's speed may have been too much for Gastrodon, but it's _nothing_ to Electivire. Gabi's Infernape is much faster. Thunder," Paul commanded. Grabbing hold of Infernape's mid-section with his tails, Electivire let the currents flow through him and into Infernape.

"_That looks incredibly painful, folks. I can only describe it as, "immensely brutal"," _the announcer continued. Voices of concern rang out from the audience as Infernape shouted from the battlefield. Paul couldn't help but gain a sense of déjà vu.

"Infernape, use Earthquake!" Flint exclaimed. Twitching slightly while still being electrocuted, Infernape struck his fist down onto the field. Seismic waves originated from Infernape's fist before rocking the entire field and the stadium as well. Electivire exclaimed loudly before stumbling back and releasing Infernape from his grasp. "Mach Punch one more time!"

"Protect!" Paul commanded. Electivire's barrier barely held against Infernape's fist. Leaping away quickly to put several feet of distance between them, Infernape crouched and awaited Electivire's next move. Electivire growled lowly as he gazed at Infernape. "Thunder Punch!"

"Flare Blitz!" Flint responded.

Paul watched Electivire and Infernape exchange blows with a careful eye. Electivire would strike Infernape forcefully with his fists just before Infernape would recover long enough to deliver a flaming, full-body tackle onto Electivire's person. At this rate, Electivire would be worn out or burned before Paul could cinch his victory. Eventually, it came to the point where Electivire was landing less and less hits. Worn out first then…

"Electivire, Protect!" Paul commanded. Electivire made the switch from offense to defense seamlessly just as Infernape landed another Flare Blitz onto Electivire's protective barrier. Paul glared harshly. Suddenly, Infernape gasped from across the field before slumping. Paul's eyes widened. He'd almost forgotten about Flare Blitz's recoil damage. Paul smirked. It was time for a bit more déjà vu. "Use Thunder on the battle field."

Like it had done four years ago, Thunder caused many large boulders to be broken up from the ground and sent flying into the air. "That's not going to work on us. Dodge them," Flint commanded. Infernape moved quickly, dodging each boulder as it fell by performing some incredible acrobatics.

Paul narrowed his eyes. Almost there… "Now, grab Infernape and use Thunder," Paul commanded. Flint's eyes widened comically as his jaw dropped.

"_I don't believe it folks__!__ In the midst of all that dodging, Infernape seems to have gotten uncomfortably close to Electivire's tails__!__" _the announcer exclaimed.

"Don't let it near the ground," Paul smirked devilishly. Electivire held Infernape above his head with his twin tails wrapped around Infernape's mid-section, effectively trapping the Fire type's arms to his sides. "Electivire, finish this up with Brick Break!"

The battlefield became even more destroyed as Infernape's body slammed down onto the field's worn away ground. Infernape's body began sizzling lightly from where he laid unconsciously.

"_Infernape is unable to battle__!__ The winner is Electivire__!__ The victory goes to Paul__!__" _the referee announced.

Paul nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He recalled Electivire after a job well done. Looking up, Paul noticed Flint approaching him. After a few seconds of smiling lightly, Flint offered his hand in a shake. Paul nodded once before accepting the shake. Before Paul could react, Flint pulled Paul in by the shoulders and wrapped an arm around Paul's neck. Paul protested loudly while Flint only laughed him off. Flint left together with Paul while the announcer finished up the last of his commentary on the match.

"I gotta admit, Paul. I didn't think you'd beat me. I suppose everyone gets lucky sometimes," Flint shrugged and started once they were off the field.

"Humph. Leave it to a loser to come up with an excuse for losing," Paul smirked.

Flint grinned good-naturedly with a chuckle. "So now that you've won, how are you and Short-Stuff gonna celebrate? Or is what you two do in private none of my business?" Flint laughed.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but we don't have anything planned."

"Oh that won't do. You should be wining and dining, Short-Stuff. Let me give you a piece of advice. She may not ask for it, but a woman _always _appreciates a special, carefully thought out surprise from a lover," Flint grinned and winked.

"_Lover?"_ Paul nearly choked.

"Listen. Between you and me, I'm glad that Gabi didn't settle on that _Stephen_ guy. You're way more interesting than him," Flint scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets while leaning back into a casual stance

"Even though he _loves _her?" Paul nearly rolled his eyes. Stephan's words were still flying around in Paul's head, but they only served to anger him.

"Well don't you?" Flint asked in a genuinely curious tone as he gestured to Paul. At Paul's hesitant silence, Flint smiled knowingly. "I don't blame you for not knowing," Flint said as he wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders yet again. Flint led Paul down the hall towards the exit. "You're still young. The point is that you _care. _And Gabi returns the feeling."

"How can she when I barely know anything about her?" Paul found himself asking before he could stop the words from tumbling from his lips. He nearly cursed.

"You're kidding right? After four years, you barely know anything about her? Give me a break. I'm sure you know tons about her. With how much Gabi _talks_ when she's around you, how can you _not_ know everything about her? Besides, you don't have to know all the little details about a person to love them," Flint scoffed. Paul raised a brow. "Take me for example. I haven't known Malva for nearly as long as you've known Gabi, but I already know that I'm going to marry that woman," Flint said with a sigh.

"_Really?" _Paul smirked.

Flint ignored Paul's dubious tone. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You are just a kid after all. But that woman is a special one. If you spent a few minutes with her, you'd see it. She's amazing. I don't deserve her, but she doesn't know that. Which is why I'm going to marry her before she can realize it," Flint chuckled.

"So _that's _your _genius _plan?" a female voice rang out. Flint chuckled lowly before leaving Paul's side to stand before Malva. She was smirking slightly at him with an unreadable expression. "You're so amusing that I could just burn you up where you stand."

At Flint's low chuckle, Paul decided to leave the area. Those two were making him slightly uncomfortable. As he turned to leave, Paul heard his name being called out just before he felt a force collide with his person. The wind was momentarily knocked out of him as he felt soft lips quickly peck his. "Congrats! I'm so proud of you!" Gabi exclaimed from where she held onto him tightly.

"I suppose it's you that gets to claim this victory, Gabi. Such as shame. I'll have to work this one harder in the future," Malva winked at Gabi from where she stood next to Flint. Flint was lost to the world as he stared at Malva with a dazed expression and a goofy smile in place. Gabi and Paul chose to look away when Flint leaned in to whisper something in Malva's ear that had her eyes widening and a light blush rising to her cheeks. Malva led Flint away with a small smile while patting his afro softly. "Farewell you two," Malva called back.

"See you two _much_ later. Remember what I told you Paul," Flint offered over his shoulder. Gabi frowned in confusion before looking to Paul for clarification. Paul shook his head with a sigh. Gabi raised a brow at him, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"_Gabi_!" they heard a masculine voice call out this time. Paul nearly scoffed at the sight of Stephan jogging towards them with a grin on his face. When he felt Gabi patting his arm consolingly, he noticed the slight grip he placed on her waist as he held her to him. He hadn't even realized that he was still holding her to him. Stephan, however, did. "_There _you are. You ran off so quickly that I didn't get a chance to ask you something."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Stephan. What is it?" Gabi asked politely.

"I wanted to know if you were busy this weekend. I know how much you like the beach I thought that we could go together," Stephan smiled pleasantly.

Paul's grip tightened again. If it hadn't he would have been tempted to put his hands (or fist) on Stephan. He wasn't a particularly violent guy, but everyone had their limit. No matter the circumstances, it was never okay to ask out a guy's girlfriend _especially _not in front of him. "She can't. We have plans this weekend," Paul butted in, his eyes glaring at Stephan in an unspoken challenge.

"We…do?" Gabi asked quietly. Paul nearly sighed in exasperation. Before he could try to play it off, Gabi quickly spoke again, "Paul, were you planning a surprise for me? That's so _sweet_ of you. I'll still act surprised. I promise." Gabi rested her head against Paul's shoulder before pulling him away from his glaring contest with Stephan.

"It's remarkable how much I can despise one person," Paul muttered once they were far enough away from Stephan.

Gabi rubbed her hand along Paul's arm soothingly with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. I've tried telling him "no" more times than I can count," she apologized. Paul relaxed at that. It did wonders for his mood to know that Gabi had been denying Stephan's advances. He didn't _honestly _believe that she had been saying "yes" to him, but it didn't hurt to have confirmation. "Paul, do we really have plans his weekend?" Gabi asked him suddenly.

If Paul had been more expressive of his emotions, she would have figured him out in a second. Luckily, Paul was able to play off his panic relatively easy. Where had _that _declaration come from? He'd never made any plans! Gabi didn't have to know that… "There's a new restaurant that just opened in Veilstone City. I thought that you would like it," Paul spoke. It wasn't a lie. When Paul had been out shopping for Reggie, he'd happened upon the simple restaurant. It'd immediately made him think of Gabi. He knew that she liked simple things. The little bistro had a cozy feeling that he'd thought she'd enjoy.

Paul waited for Gabi to say something to ease his panic, but she was silent. He was about to question her when he felt her peck his cheek softly. "Thank you, Paul. I can't wait," he heard her speak in a delighted tone. Paul nearly smirked in triumph. Maybe Flint knew what he was taking about for once…

~:~

Paul scanned the names that were printed on the page of the phone book early the next morning. His breakfast rested before him with a cup of still-warm tea. In a display of ease that could be considered rather rare lately, Paul sat at the kitchen table in nothing but a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms. When Reggie stepped into the room with a particularly heavy cardboard box, he raised a questioning brow at his brother. Paul hadn't looked up from the book. His eyes were fixed onto the pages and his brows were knitted in concentration.

Finally, Reggie decided to speak up. "Paul, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the number to the new restaurant in town," Paul answered before flipping another page.

"Are you planning on ordering take-out for lunch?" Reggie asked slowly, not fully understanding his brother's motives.

"No. I'm making dinner reservations… for Gabi and I," Paul added as an afterthought. A slight flush rose up his cheeks before he immediately reigned it in.

"_Oh,"_ Reggie replied before taking his box away. Paul stopped his searching then. He had expected light teasing, embarrassing talks about his body, or even over-zealous excitement from Reggie. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Paul went back to the phonebook. "When is your date?" Reggie started casually.

"This weekend. I… I asked her," Paul went on. He could sense that Reggie was just _dying_ to ask the questions, but Reggie never commented.

"I see. I hope you have a good time. Don't stay out too late," Reggie said before leaving to take the garbage-filled box outside. Paul sighed once. He wasn't about to question Reggie's motives.

Outside, Reggie nearly pumped a fist into the air. The only thing preventing him was the heavy box weighing down his arms. There was hope for his little brother after all. A cheery grin spread across his face just before Reggie began whistling down to the trash can at the end of the driveway. On his way back to the house, Reggie stopped at the mailbox. He flipped through the envelopes one at a time, separating the junk from everything else. Most of the pile consisted of colorful envelopes that were made out to Paul. Reggie quickly put those with the rest of the junk before dumping them into the trash can.

Ever since Paul had started receiving public attention, he'd obtained piles of letters from admiring girls (and a few males) all over Sinnoh. Paul hadn't been interested in fan mail and had left the letters at the bottom of the garbage. Being the good-natured man that he was, Reggie had fished them out of the trash and had opened a few. They were mostly from younger girls- many of which were just starting out on their journeys. A few came from slightly older, teens. It was quite an amusing situation and the fact that it was happening to _Paul _only made it _that _much funnier. Reggie took to reading each letter for Paul to hear, but Paul would only leave the room as quickly as he came in.

It wasn't until Reggie had opened a letter in a ruby red envelope to read its contents that Reggie started to follow Paul's example. Reggie still frowned when he thought about the rather _suggestive _things that letter contained. It was probably written by an older woman- one _far _too old for his fourteen-year-old brother. Since then, a few other red envelopes had arrived in the mail, but they were quickly trashed. Reggie hoped that Gabi didn't share in Paul's misfortune.

~:~

Paul adjusted his tie once again before sighing. Paul hadn't expected to be wearing his tuxedo so soon. But given the occasion he was wearing it for, he could overlook this fact. After looking himself over in the mirror a final time, Paul pocketed the PokéGear (that Reggie _insisted_ he take with him) and his wallet. Paul scanned his room a final time to ensure that he had everything he would need before heading downstairs. Upon entering his living room, Paul spotted Reggie fiddling with some flowers and ribbon. Paul was about to question his brother, but Reggie beat him to it. "Torterra grew them. It's getting colder now and florists in this town take that as a sign to raise their prices sky high," Reggie explained with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you," Paul said and nodded to where Torterra was standing outside a living room window. The large turtle let out a low noise before its thudding steps could be heard moving away.

"Have fun. Don't stay out too late," Reggie smiled.

"Of course not. I have to continue my training tomorrow. My battle with Flint was too close. I need to be better prepared for my battle with Lucian," Paul scowled. Reggie smiled good-naturedly before gesturing to where Gardevoir was waiting patiently to Teleport him to Sandgem Town. Paul frowned. "I don't understand why she didn't Teleport here so that we could go together."

"Paul, when you ask a girl to go out with you, it's traditional to pick her up at her home. It gives you a chance to meet her parents while getting to know them and vice versa," Reggie informed. Paul rolled his eyes and decided not to mention that he'd already met Gabi's entire family. Reggie called out a final farewell just as Gardevoir Teleported them both away.

Paul thanked Gardevoir for her assistance before walking with her up to the front door of Gabi's home. Paul knocked twice on the wooden door before waiting. Suddenly, a muffled squeal made its way to his ears just before a, "_He's here!" _was shouted from inside the home. Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal a now ten-year-old Victoria and fourteen-year-old Dawn smiling widely at him. Paul blinked confusedly at them just as Victoria started giggling happily. "Wow, Paul. You clean up nice," Dawn complimented.

It had been a while since Paul had seen either of them. Dawn's blue hair was still as long as ever. Not much had changed with the Coordinator aside from her height. Victoria, however, was constantly changing her look to suit her mood. Her brown hair was now cut short into a bob with light brown highlights. He remembered Gabi mentioning Dawn being in Kanto several weeks ago while Victoria was in Snowpoint City… "Thank you," Paul said finally.

"That's enough girls," Christiana's light voice called out as she shooed the two girls away from the front door. "Hello, Paul. Come in. Gabi's almost ready."

Paul entered the familiar, off-white home before moving towards the living room to wait. He stopped at the sight of Gabi's father, Eleott, sitting with Volkner on the beige, living room couch. The sight wasn't _too _strange. This _was _their home. What had Paul raising a brow was the sight of them watching a French, television show on the flat screen. Paul deduced that it must have been some sort of sitcom based on the perfectly timed laugh track.

"Oh. Hello Paul," Volkner greeted Paul while offering him a long stare. Eleott turned to stare at Paul as well, sufficiently increasing the tense feeling in the room by at least fifty percent. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Yeah. Sit down, Paul. I need to have a word," Eleott started. Not wanting to upset the two males more than he already had, Paul took a seat on one of the beige, arm chairs that were farther away from the two. Volkner had always been a serious man, but Paul had never known Gabi's father to do anything other than laugh or smile. It was slightly unnerving to have them both staring him down from across the room. Without taking his eyes off of Paul, Eleott gripped his glass of water from off of the coffee table before taking a slow drink.

"What's going on in here? I can feel the tension from the kitchen. You two better not be harassing this poor boy," Christiana said in a warning tone as she suddenly materialized in the room. It looked like both males were about to protest when she shot them both stern looks.

"She's ready!" Vicky exclaimed as she popped into the room with a wide grin. She moved around her mother before pulling Dawn further into the living room with her. At once, the three males ceased their staring contest in order to stand and wait. Paul couldn't be any more grateful if he tried. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief.

The relief morphed into awe when he spotted Gabi hopping down the steps while trying to pull on one of her shoes. To the average person, she looked far less than graceful with her face fixed in concentration and an arm full of her black jacket, purse, and other red shoe. "Well… she's _almost _ready," Vicky muttered softly.

Even without her shoes, Gabi was still able to leave Paul breathless. Once she had both red, strappy heels on her feet, Gabi turned to Paul with a bright smile. Not caring about the other five people in the room, Paul returned her smile with a small one of his own. She wore a flared, sleeveless black dress with lace embroidered at the top with a small, red belt buckled at the waist. Her long, brown hair was parted down the middle and styled in a half updo with a clip at the back.

At the sound of Dawn's voice softly whispering, "_I _told _you he'd like it" _and some girlish giggling, Paul was brought back to reality. He cleared his throat as he fought off the blush rising up his face. Sensing his discomfort, Gabi quickly took him by the arm to lead Paul away. "I think we're going to get going now," Gabi said to the others.

"Have fun, sweetheart," Christiana replied.

"Have _fun_," both Dawn and Vicky giggled.

"Not _too_ much fun," Volkner frowned.

"He's right. Don't forget to call if _anything_!" Eleott called out after them.

Paul had never seen Gabi in such a rush. He couldn't get a word in edge wise as she was quickly shoving him out of her home and having Gardevoir Teleport them back to Veilstone City. It wasn't until they were standing safely in front of the restaurant that Gabi finally let out a breath. Paul raised an amused brow at her. "I'm sorry, Paul. Dawn and Vicky have been teasing and harassing me all day about this. My mother has been going after my dad and Volkner for hovering and I'm pretty sure my dad had Volkner develop some sort of tracking device to slip on me. At least, that's what they've been suggesting all day," Gabi rolled her eyes. "I'm just lucky that Infernape's in Kanto at Professor Oak's lab and that Luxray was fast asleep."

Paul could only imagine. Luxray _never _went to sleep before Gabi did. With an amused smirk, Paul handed Gabi the flowers he still held before leading her towards the restaurant. With a bright smile, Gabi waved goodbye to Gardevoir before letting Paul lead her away.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Malva seems kind of rough around the edges and slightly pushy to me. It suits her considering she was a member of an evil organization. I based this on her quotes from the Pokémon games. That's what I got from those quotes anyways…

Edited: 4/3/15


End file.
